For the pain of not being accepted updated
by Anime Freak Inc
Summary: For the pain of unrequited love! For the pain of an unloving family! Hermione has always had a hard life! A mother who hates her, a father that doesn't even know she exists. But when she find out that she is the daughter of a Charmed ones offspring sudden
1. For the Pain of not being accepted

_Well before I start I would first like to thank all of my loyal readers for giving the time to write such nice reviews. I am so glad you all enjoyed my story; nothing makes me happier then to get a new review telling me what a great story it is. I know it has been ages without so much as a word from me and I wish to apologize for that. But after reading my story more thoroughly it has come to my attention that I can do a hell of a lot better than I have done. I realized it was a little bit rushed so I decided to rewrite it and I just hope that you like it as much if not more than the original. But have no fear the pig scene is still there and all the funny parts it just won't be as rushed. So without further a due enjoy my story._

I WILL BE PUTTING UP NEW CHAPTERS FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF HOURS SO BE PATIENT AND MORE WILL BE ON ITS WAY.

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARMED SERIES

ENJOY LOVE ANIME FREAK INC

**Chapter One**

Hermione groaned softly as she was awoken by her mother's screeching voice. Pulling the covers over her head she sighed hoping if she ignored her mother long enough she would grow tired and eventually leave to go drink herself into a coma. After a couple of minutes that dream quickly left as her mother's knocks got louder. Wincing at the racket Hermione wondered briefly if the neighbours could hear the noise and decided to get up before her mum broke the door down and she was forced to replace it. With a defeated sigh she slowly sat up ignoring the sharp pain that shot through her chest. It had been two weeks since the fiasco at the ministry of magic and she still felt that effects of the curse that had been flung at her. They had gone to save Sirius after Harry had a vision of his godfather being tortured by Voldermort. Of course it had all been a hoax in an attempt to bring Harry out of hiding and they had paid the prize for their rash actions.

Of course she didn't blame Harry for what had happened, she could never blame him. No the blame was all hers, after all she had a fair idea that it was a trap and yet she still let him go and nearly get himself killed. She should have tried harder to convince him that what he saw wasn't real, or at least hog-tied him or something and then went straight to an order member. Luckily everyone got out fairly unscathed, with the occasional scratch or bruise, but that didn't stop the guilt from nearly eating her alive. Rubbing her aching chest she sighed wishing the Deatheater had just killed her. It would have been a lot better than being stuck in this hell hole being barked at like a dog. "I'm up" she called out running a hand through her curly brown hair "It's about time Richard will be home soon and I want this house spotless" her mother screeched though the door.

Ah yes Richard her mother's husband and personal piggy bank. He was the owner of several chains of hotels all over the world and was one of the richest men in the world. Her mother had married him when she found herself knocked up at fourteen and kicked out of her prestigious all girls school in San Francisco. Of course Richard wasn't her father and they didn't pretend he was either. She still remembered the first time she had called that monster daddy. She had heard one of the girls call the man that picked her up daddy up from primary school. When she had asked the teacher what a daddy was she told her it was a man that lived with mummy and loved you very much. Well Richard lived with her mother and as far as she knew he loved her so that made him her daddy right? Wrong...If she had known she would get such a bad reaction from such a small word she would never have said it.

"Are you listening I said that living-room better be spotless by the time I get out of the bath or there will be hell to pay" Hearing her mother storm off Hermione let out a snort. Knowing her overly vain mother she would be in the bathroom of a least two hours trying to make herself 'gorgeous', for her husband's return. Like any amount of make-up would make that hag-like thing gorgeous, with a face like a horse and straw like hair her mother was far from beautiful. In fact she looked like a deformed troll, with bad hair and skin blemishes, from tanning to long. Thankfully she had gotten her looks from her father's side of the family, or at least that was what her mother screamed at her during her frequent drunken rages. Walking over to her drawers she pulled out a black wife beater and a pair of hip huggers before silently getting dressed.

Pulling her hair into a messy bun she laid down on her bed pulling out a crumpled photo from under her pillow. It was a picture of a boy who was around fourteen years of age, with messy brown hair and chocolate eyes. He was smiling brightly up at the camera while lying lazily on an old Victorian styled couch. Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she stared down at the tared and aging photo. "Hey dad" she whispered softly running a gentle finger over the photo, not wishing to damage it any further. It was the only thing that she had of her father and she wanted to treasure it forever. She didn't know much about her father or his family, and what she did know she had found on Google. She had been tempted many times to just run away and go live with her father and his family, but she never made it past the front gate before doubt and fear would overtake her and she would change her mind.

After all the man didn't even know of her existence and as much as she wanted to meet her birth father she just couldn't bring herself to do it, knowing that there was a chance that he could very well have another life. A life with a perfect wife and beautiful children, she could imagine them all sitting around the table for tea, laughing and joking and talking about the perfect day they had. The last thing he needed was a bastard child coming along and ruining his well built life. So instead she settled for driving eight hours to San Francisco to go to the local night club P3, which her grandmother owned. Besides Hogwarts it was the only place in the world that ever felt like home, a place where she could escape and be free from her family.

A loud sharp knock brought the young witch out of her depressed thoughts "what now?" she grumbled angrily, wishing, not for the first time magic outside of Hogwarts was allowed. Then she could hex whoever was currently interrupting her, and she could finally get a moments rest from all the shit in her life. "Mum sent me to make sure you were helping Patty clean up" a nasally voice called out causing Hermione to let out a frustrated growl. Sitting up slowly she shot her younger sister a glare, knowing that she couldn't see it through the door. Ellie her younger sister and a constant pain in her arse, she was mummy's little princess and spent all her time making sure Hermione knew it. "Yeah I'm coming now piss off" she spat angrily quickly placing teh photo back in its hiding spot.

Standing up she bit back a gasp as pain ripped through her chest, searching through her bedside table she let out a frustrated groan, realizing that she had used the last of the pain relief potion last night. "I thought you said you were coming out now" Ellie whined banging on the door, doing her best impersonation of their mother. "I also told you to piss off now PISS OFF" she barked angrily leaning against the bedside table for support. What was she supposed to do now? The pain was getting worse and she had nothing to get rid of it. Sure she had some muggle medication but that was barely enough to take the edge off the pain. Well right now that was better than nothing, and she could always write to Madame Pomfrey for more of the potion later.

Grabbing the bottle her pain-killers she quickly closed the draw and made her out of the room, colliding into her younger sister. "Didn't I tell you to piss off?" Hermione asked annoyed smacking the younger girl upside the head "I'm telling mummy you hit me" Ellie screeched stalking after Hermione with a murderous look on her face "good for you" Hermione said rolling her eyes while swallowing two pills. "Are you taking drugs again? I'm telling mummy you are" coming to an abrupt stop Hermione shot her a glare "no they're anti-loser pills so I don't get your freaky germs" "you're the freak" rolling her eyes she continued walking "oh how mature did you think of that all yourself" "well at least I'm not a witch" Ellie spat crossing her arms.

"Yeah but I can turn you into a slug and there would be nothing you could do" she replied smugly, knowing very well she had just won their little argument. Letting out an inhuman screech Ellie shot her one last glare before bolting down the hall calling for their mother. "Loser" walking into the living room Hermione smiled when she saw Julie dusting the mahogany curtains. Patty was thirty five years old and had started working for them at sixteen when her own mother had died of breast cancer and she had needed the money to support herself and pay for tuition. She was in every sense of the word her mother, when she was sick with chicken pox; she had been the one to take care of her. She was always the one that took her to buy school supplies and was the only one sad to see her go back to Hogwarts.

One day when they had been cleaning she had asked Patty why she hadn't chased her dream of being a teacher. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and smiled "because my dream to see you happy is far more important to me than being a teacher"

Smiling at the memory she shook herself out of her musings "I heard Miss Ellie scream did you threaten to turn her into a slug again?" Patty asked placing her hands on her hips and shooting the young witch an amused smirk "morning Patty" Hermione chuckled as she gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Letting out a fake disappointed sigh she flicked the duster in Hermione's face "I tell you Miya I just don't know what to do with you" "you know you love me" she teased wrinkling her nose "and don't you forget it" Patty cooed pinching the young teen's cheek. "Now how is your chest? I heard you having some problems with it last night" she asked her voice laced with concern. Letting out a sigh she began to set up the vacuum cleaner "it hurts like hell and I have run out of the potion Madame Pomfrey gave me" Hermione replied knowing there was no use lying, since she basically had an inbuilt lie detector.

"My poor little Miya" Patty cooed placing a small kiss on the top of her head "you should be in bed resting not in here cleaning" "Well the hag wants me cleaning and I don't feel like feeling her wrath if she finds out I was 'slacking' off" Hermione gritted out as the pain hit her like a ton of bricks. "That's it you are lying down I don't care what the hag says" Patty said grabbing Hermione by the shoulders and pushing her onto the couch. "I can't I have to help" she panted as she felt her energy slowly leave her. "No you will sleep and if the mega bitch has a problem with it then she can take it up with me" Patty said heatedly placing the blanket that was hanging over the couch over the pain filled witch.

"I don't want to get you into trouble" Hermione whispered fighting desperately to fight off the drowsiness as the pills began to take effect. Smiling down at her Patty gently ran her long fingers through Hermione's soft curly hair "who is the parent around here missy?" letting out a small pain filled laugh, she rolled her eyes "you are" "that's right and don't you forget it" the last thing Hermione heard was Patty humming gently before she let the darkness overcome her.

"Miya sweetie, come on you need to wake up" a soothing voice called rousing Hermione out of her fitful sleep. Groggily sitting up she propped herself up on her elbows and sighed "what time is it?" running a hand through the young teen's messy curls Patty smiled "its 5:30" with a groan she slumped back onto the couch and threw her arm over her face, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball and go back to sleep. Ever since she had come back from Hogwarts her dreams had been riddled with nightmares and pain making it near impossible to sleep at night. "Come on sleepy head I know you are tired but you need to get up" Patty said chuckling when Hermione let out a stifled groan and tried to wave her away "now come on Richard is home and you need to go greet him"

Sitting back up she once again propped herself up onto her elbows "and I should care why?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "I never said you should care I said to go and greet him" Patty replied cheekily holding out her hand for the young witch "now hurry up the quicker you do it the quicker you can leave" taking the offered hand Hermione winced when pain shot through her chest "like a band aid" patting her on the back she smiled "exactly like a bandaid now go and play nice" Patty laughed pushing the girl out of the door "and don't turn him into a slug"

Walking into the foyer Hermione almost gagged when she saw her mother trying to shove her tongue down the elderly man's throat. Wanting nothing more than to bolt and try to burn that sight out of her memory, she took a step forward and cleared her throat. Pulling away from each other Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine when they turned to face her "your still here I see" Richard spat wrapping an arm around her mother 'great detective work did you figure that out yourself' "hello Richard" Hermione said kindly through a forced grin "so when are you leaving to stay with those freaks" 'I'm already staying with them' mentally counting to ten she sighed "I don't know they haven't invited me yet" letting out a grunt of acknowledgment he went back to kissing Sakua.

Taking this as a hint that she was excused, she bolted out of the foyer wanting to put as much distance between her and the couple as she could. Closing the door to her bedroom Hermione smiled brightly when she saw Hedwig sitting on the post of her bed "hey there baby girl" Hermione cooed holding her arm out for the owl to fly onto. Not needing another invitation Hedwig let out a hoot before flying over and landing on Hermione's outstretched arm. "How are you girl? Are you good?" she cooed running her fingers through her snowy white feathers. Letting out another hoot she puffed out her chest proudly and stuck out her leg to Hermione. Untying the letter from Hedwig's leg she let out a grateful hoot before making her way over to her drinking bowl.

Watching Hedwig drink she smiled before turning her attention to the unopened letter, hoping it was an invitation to come and stay the rest of the summer at Grimmauld Place. Mentally crossing her fingers she eagerly tore the envelope and read the letter

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am currently staying at Grimmauld Place with Sirius and the Weasleys. Ron and I are having so much fun with Sirius playing Quidditch and eating so much chocolate I am seriously thinking about joining Jenny Craig. So how have your holidays been I bet you have finished all of our holiday homework on the first week. You will not believe it but when I first got here Ginny asked me out and I said yes so now we are officially a couple. All though Ron is having a tough time stomaching it but at least Molly was happy she nearly crushed me with one her bear hugs. Anyway I thought I would tell you the good news I have to go now Ron is kicking my arse in Chess hope you are having a good holiday._

_Harry Potter._

Tears filled her eyes as she felt her heart break, Ginny had asked Harry out and he said yes. Letting the letter drop to the ground she felt her body go numb, no this was impossible she must have read the letter wrong. Ginny was her friend there was no way she would ask Harry out after knowing how Hermione felt. What about the girl code? The one that said don't date your best friends love? Sure Ginny grew up in the wizarding world but there had to be a girl code there as well. She couldn't understand why the redhead would do something so cruel and underhanded after everything she had done for her. And why would Harry even say yes? It wasn't like he even liked the youngest Weasley? Or maybe he did and simply didn't tell her, they had been awfully busy what with the illegal duelling group and Unbridge.

Scrunching up the letter she threw it at the wall and then slumped back onto her bed. Looking up at the ceiling she let out a groan, feeling hurt and betrayed. Not only did Ginny go behind her back and ask Harry out but it seemed that they were having so much fun...fun without her. Once again doubt filled her as she was once again faced with the possibility that they only used her to help them with their homework. It certainly made sense after all, the only time they really got along was when she was looking over their papers or letting them copy her own. Other times they were belittling her or making fun of her goal. No Harry wasn't like that, sure she could see Ginny and Ron doing that, but not her Harry no he just to kind hearted to do that.

But then why hadn't they invited her? Not that she would have gone; she would rather be attacked by Devils Snare then be stuck in a house where Harry and Ginny were trying to suck each other's faces off. A small hoot brought Hermione out of her musings, turning to her side she saw Hedwig perched next to her nipping at her hair "life just isn't fair Hedwig" Hermione said running her hands through the birds feathers. Letting out a sympathetic hoot Hedwig continued to preen her hair "I can't believe she betrayed me like that Hedwig, I thought she was my friend? How could she ask Harry out when she knew how I felt?" letting out another hoot Hermione chuckled "you don't like her either huh" bobbing her head she let out another hoot "Hedwig you always know the right thing to say to make me feel better"

Sitting up Hermione reached over to her bedside table and pulled out a couple of owl treats. Placing them on the bed Hedwig gave a grateful hoot and dug into the treats. Pulling a neatly wrapped package from under her bed she sighed sadly, she didn't feel like writing back to him but she might as well send him his present. Shrinking it down Hermione tied it to the owl's leg and with a soft hoot she was gone. Watching Hedwig fly off into the distance Hermione sunk to the ground as tears filled her chocolate eyes. Why was life so cruel to her? Her two supposed best friends had ditched her and were now having the time of their lives. Her ex friend Ginna-bitch had stolen the love of her life. Her mother and step father wanted her dead and her biological father knew nothing of her existence.

Pulling her legs to her chest she began to cry harder, as her chest began to ache "I'm all alone" she whimpered softly. No one wanted her, not her family or her friends. She was a nothing, a waste of space, something that should never have been born. Looking around she frowned slightly when she found a bottle of champagne under her bed. Sniffling slightly she crawled over to her bed and pulled the half empty bottle from under her bed. Leaning against her bed she uncorked the bottle and down half the bottle in one gulp. Wincing as the liquid burned her throat she took another big gulp. Sniffling she ran her hands through her hair as she stared down at the bottle she was holding. No she was not an alcoholic, far from it in fact, she had been having a couple of shitty years and so she drank occasionally to make herself feel better.

After all she was the smartest witch of her time and too smart to fall into such a trap. She just needed to help her forget her shit arse life, and the people in it. Hearing her mobile go off Hermione was pulled out of her musings, finishing off the last of her champagne she crawled over to her desk and answered her phone "hello" Hermione asked her voice cracking as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "Mione are you ok? You sound upset" a female voice asked concerned causing Hermione to smile lightly "yeah I'm fine Claire, what can I do you for?" "How about in the backseat of a limo for a ride to a club" Claire teased causing Hermione to burst out laughing "sounds doable" "oh I am very doable" Claire purred into the phone "Oh I bet you are" Hermione laughed twirling the empty bottle in her hand.

"So you up for it, you me and a bunch of friends clubbing hot and hard" "I don't know Claire I'm not feeling well" Hermione replied with a depressed sigh as she leaned against her desk for support. Right now all she wanted to do was drown her sorrow with whatever alcoholic beverage she could get her hands on. "Are you would be 'rents giving you a hard time again?" Claire asked her voice laced with concern "you know you can stay with us if they are, daddy loves having you here" closing her eyes she clenched her teeth, oh how she wished it was her parents giving her a hard time, it wouldn't hurt as much if it was. "No just having probs with a certain red-headed skank" she replied breaking the silence. "See you have to come, how else are we supposed to plot against her if you are there and sober" Claire reasoned "I'll be there in thirty and then we can plot this cows demise" and without another word she hung up.

Looking down at her phone she sighed "well there goes my plan drinking alone in the dark" she muttered lightly shakily getting to her feet and making her way to her walk in cupboard, knowing that there was no way of getting out of this since Claire had obviously made up her mind. And knowing her if she wasn't ready before the blonde got here she would be more than willing to drag her out half naked if need be. Picking out a simple black tank top and skirt she made her way to the showers grabbing a bottle of fire whiskey on the way.

Making her way through the foyer Hermione let out a frustrated growl, when she saw Richard by the door, giving her a glare that would scare Voldermort himself. "And just where do you think you are going?" Richard snapped angrily crossing the foyer in two large strides, successfully blocking Hermione's path. "I'm going out with my friends and the last time I checked that wasn't a crime" Hermione snipped haughtily crossing her arms angrily. Before she knew it he had his hand tightly around her throat and was slamming her into the wall "listen here you little bitch I may be stuck with you for another three years, but I will not tolerate your bullshit" he seethed spit flying from his mouth, as his entire face went a dark shade of purple.

"Funny I was thinking the very same thing about you" Hermione replied coolly through narrowed eyes, unfazed by the vice like grip on her neck "fun little fact to share with the class, I only have to wait one year to be able to use my magic outside of school" letting out a feral growl his vice like grip tightened as he pulled her closer "I don't take kindly to threats so unless you want to live to your seventeenth birthday I suggest you stay out of my way" he whispered angrily into her ear. Shoving her to the ground he fixed his black jacket and without another word walked briskly out of the foyer. Watching the man's retreating back Hermione felt tears well up in her brown eyes. She couldn't understand what she had done to deserve a family that hated her; she had always been good and did what she was told.

So what did she do to deserve all this abuse? Maybe she had done something in another life and now was paying the price. Rubbing her pounding chest she felt her body go numb, as she heard someone pounding on the front door. Slowly pulling herself off the ground Hermione quickly wiped the stray tears from her eyes and quickly went to answer the door. As soon as she opened the door however she found herself flat on her back being crushed to death by her obviously drunk friend. "Oh Mione babe I have missed you" Claire sobbed loudly into her shoulder. Wincing as pain shot through all her body she slowly patted the hysterical girl on the back "I missed you more." Shaking her head madly she wiped the tears out of her eyes "that's impossible because-cause I missed you the more than me"

Letting out a small chuckle she shook her head slightly "no Claire-bear you are just drunk" letting out a pathetic whine Claire sat up and ran her hands through Hermione's hair "and you aren't you are here sober and all miserable" instantly brightening up Claire jumped up and dragged an amused Hermione to her feet "but do not worry cause I have a limo full of drunks and alcohol and we are going to party so hard all ya troubles will be-well they won't be troubles" she giggled stumbling slightly as she led Hermione out into the limo. "Trust me babe we are going to have the time of our lives and that red-haired bitch will be sorry she missed with us" Getting in Hermione smiled when she saw her old friend Rick playing his DS.

Looking up from his game he casually turned it off before offering her a smile "hey Mini Moo how are you?" rolling her eyes at the stupid nickname Hermione gave him a quick hug before snuggling into his embrace "I'm fine and I told you to stop calling me mini moo" she snapped in mock anger, smacking him with her purse. "But you are my mini moo" Rick joked clutching his chest as a pained look flashed over his face "I am not a cow" "Of course you aren't" he said slowly his eyes darting around the crowded limo in fake nervousness. Smacking him again she rolled her eyes as he let out a fake wince "not even together for three minutes and already you are trying to injure me" he whined softly running a hand through Hermione's curly brown hair.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a pain" she laughed gently poking and in the side and they went into a comfortable silence. Handing Hermione a glass of red wine Claire wrapped an arm around her slim shoulder "Hermione you still aren't drinking" she giggled taking a sip of her own drink before letting out a satisfied sigh "that is some good shite" rolling her eyes in amusement Hermione downed the glass in one gulp "so where are we taking this party?" Hermione asked as she poured herself another drink. "Duh P3 of course" she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Feeling herself go numb Hermione turned to face Claire who was now downing a bottle of straight vodka. "But that is an eight hour drive, why don't we just go to a local club" Hermione protested weakly her heart thudding painfully in her chest.

"Because this night is about you and since you love the place why the hell not" Ignoring the chorus of agreeing drunks she mentally kicked herself for not having the sense of asking where they were going before she had hoped into the limo, Hermione searched through her brain of an excuse not to go. Normally she would love going to the club, she loved any excuse to be close to the family that knew nothing of her existence, but right now all she wanted to do was stay as far away from any and all reminders of her suck-tastic life. "But by the time we get there everyone will be to drunk not to mention tired so there is really no reason to go now is there" Hermione blurted out quickly inwardly patting herself on the back, there was no way they could rebut that argument.

"Which is why we are staying at Claire's dad's hotel we have had it booked for months for your special arrival" David, a blonde haired guy she had known since primary slurred before going back to making out with his girlfriend. "Come on babes it'll be fun" Claire giggled handing her a fruit tingle "so just sit back and enjoy the ride" taking the offered drink with a sigh, she slumped back into her seat, realizing her day just went from bad to nuclear and there was nothing she could do about it. Downing her drink in one gulp Hermione rolled her eyes when she felt Rick blowing on the back of her neck "someone looks like they aren't having fun" he breathed placing kisses on Hermione's neck. "Really and how do you propose to change that" she teased moaning softly when he began to suck on her earlobe.

"I have one or two small ideas" he replied nipping her ear before going back to her neck "is it working" moaning softly she nodded "I think it might be working" "Well I guess I should be trying harder" he said before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Letting the glass fall noisily to the ground she wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and deepened the kiss moaning when his hands trailed up and down her back. Thoughts of Harry and where they were going left her mind as she slowly pushed Rick onto his back and began to undo his shirt. She didn't care that she was in a limo filled with her friends and people she didn't even know. At the moment all that mattered was feeling something other than pain, heartache and confusion.

Climbing onto Rick's lap she began to trail hot kisses down his chest and stomach while he held tightly onto her waist. Pulling away she started to draw patterns on his chest "so what has gotten you so hot and feisty today?" Rick asked as he pulled Hermione onto his chest and began to play with her hair 'so much for forgetting' she thought irritably as she listened to Ric's beating heart "I have no idea what you are talking about" she mumbled closing her eyes praying to go to sleep so she didn't have to answer any of his Dr. Phil questions he loved to ask so much "don't get me wrong I enjoy making out with a totally hot chick in a crowded limo but usually it takes a hell of a lot more alcohol to get you to making out so I'll ask again what's wrong?"

"Shut up I am trying to sleep" she mumbled feeling his chest rumble when he chuckled "sure you are I am going to find out eventually so you might as well tell me now" rolling her eyes she groaned knowing he was right, he had a way of making her blurt out anything, that was how he found out about the whole father thing. "The love of my life is going out with a red-haired skank" she mumbled as tears began to well up in her eyes and the pain she felt came back. "Sorry to hear that Curly" Ric said sincerely placing a gentle kiss on her forehead "I love him so much and Ginny...I thought she was my friend and then she had the nerve to ask Harry out even though I told her how much I loved him" she mumbled as she began to cry harder clenching her friends shirt in her hand.

"Baby what's wrong?" Claire asked concerned placing her hand gently on the small of her back. "Nothing just a little emotional" Hermione replied before letting out another sob "sweetie I may be drunk but I know something is wrong" she said handing her glass to Rick before pulling the sobbing witch into a hug "Sshh sweetie I love you what hurts you hurts me now tell me what's wrong" she said running a hand through Hermione's curly brown hair. "I just don't understand why he doesn't love me" she wept clinging to Claire as if she were her life force "who would be stupid enough not to like you" Claire huffed placing a kiss on the top of her friends head "Harry" she cried before telling her about the letter she had received from Harry and how he had agreed to date Ginny.

"Ridiculous there is no way he likes that skank he probably said yes to spare her pathetic feelings" Claire said with a snort "I don't think that is it" Hermione mumbled as she wiped the tears from her eyes "well what else could it possibly be it's not like he could actually like the skank, I mean for crying out loud she is an ugly ranga" letting out a small chuckle Hermione smiled "yeah she is an ugly ranga" "we'll just have to show that ranga bitch what it means to mess with us" letting go of Hermione she poured them both a drink of vodka "let's make a toast to the destruction of that ranga bitch" taking the offered drink she let out a laugh as they clinked glasses and downed it in one gulp. "This is not going to end well, I almost feel sorry for the girl" Rick chuckled wincing when Claire shot him a death glare.

"Well don't because that bitch is asking for it" holding his hands up defensively he let out a nervous chuckle "no I totally agree bitch deserves it" he mumbled not wanting to piss the blonde haired girl off further. Although he did feel bad for the clueless red-head, who had no idea of what was to come. Claire was an easy-going party girl but you hurt Hermione and she would come down on that loser like the hammer of god, and the end result was never pretty.

Hermione groaned softly as she woke up with a pounding head-ache, and no recollection of where the hell she was. Struggling to sit up she rubbed her head as she warily took in her surroundings. Realizing she was in her regular room at Claire's dads hotel Hermione slumped back onto the bed with an audible groan. She didn't remember coming to the hotel in the first place, let alone actually going to bed, hell all she remembered was drinking more than her entire body weight. Mentally kicking herself for passing out in the limo Hermione turned over to check the time, 2:30. Much too early for her to for her to get up or doing anything either remotely productive. Besides she doubted very much that any of her friends would be up after partying so damn hard last night.

"Rise and shine sweetie" then again she had been wrong before "Why are you up and so damn cheerful?" Hermione groaned clutching her aching head and shooting her friend a dark glare. "Because I have toast and coffee as a peace offering for waking her highness up at such an ungodly hour" Claire replied sarcastically unfazed by the glare she was receiving. Plopping down onto the bed Hermione groaned as the bed shook causing waves of pain to shoot through her head. Taking the offered cup of coffee she sighed in relief as her headache and nausea faded away "I see you still have some of that hangover potion I sent you" "Best present ever" "that's all I give baby" Hermione teased her hangover fully gone.

"So now that you are hangover free are you ready to shop till you drop?" Claire asked snatching a piece of Hermione's toast. Taking a bite of her own piece Hermione chuckled "might as well no point letting all that bribery money go to waste now is there" as much as she hated her family (and they hated her) it was important for Richard that he had a strong family unit. So in order to keep Hermione quiet about what a jerk he is, he bribed her two million a year plus school expenses to play the perfect daddy's girl for the media. If they even knew half the stuff he did in his private life he would most likely get hunted down and hung by his toes. "Excellent I will go and get dressed and then we can get going" Claire squealed jumping up and down on the bed, like a two year old on a sugar rush.

Laughing at her friends antics, she rolled her eyes in amusement as she pushed her hyperactive friend out of the room "the faster you get dressed the faster we can go" "and shop till we drop" Claire squealed happily rushing out of the room. Closing the door she leaned against with a sigh wincing as pain shot through her chest 'this is going to be a long day'

To say it was a long day would be an understatement, by the time they had gotten back to the hotel Hermione's whole body was protesting, begging and pleading for her to go back to bed and never wake up. It had been a long time since she had been shopping with her blonde haired friend and had forgotten that when she said shop till you drop, she meant it. They went into so many shops and tried on so many clothes, that if she was attacked and murdered by Death-eaters right now and never had to see another shop again, she would die a peaceful and happy death. Not to mention the constant pain in her chest and the aching feeling that while she was here Ginny was making her foul moves on Harry. Just the thought of them being along together doing god knows what made Hermione want to curl into a weeping ball and die.

Dropping her bags onto the ground she practically threw herself onto her bed curling into a tight ball. Rubbing her aching chest she closed her eyes tightly as tears began to fall, what she wouldn't do for a pain release potion right about now. She knew that she should owl someone and ask to be sent more pain medication but Madame Pomfrey was away with her family in Scotland, and she couldn't bring to ask anyone from the order to send her some. Knowing full well that Harry would somehow find out and that was the last thing she needed. Although considering the way he had been acting she doubted very much that Harry would care very much, what with Ginna-bitch there to distract him. "Oh stop being such a baby" Claire teased walking into the room and jumping onto Hermione's bed.

"Hey I am injured here" Hermione mock whined slightly wincing as another shot of pain went through her chest. "I will have you know I am still suffering from a near death experience, when a Death-eater tried to kill me at the Ministry" she cried dramatically, throwing her arm over her face "but you don't care" "and yet you seemed surprised by this" Claire said in a mock soothing voice, while she rubbed Hermione's arm "honestly if you are stupid enough to go to that hellhole then you shouldn't complain when the rats try to kill you" she said calmly flipping her hair over her shoulder "oh god please stop your sympathy is going to make me cry" she replied dryly shooting Claire a look from under her arm "seriously why do you go there when every year you come back with another near death experience to tell me about"

"I know but I love going to Hogwarts, it is the only place I have ever truly been accepted" 'plus it is where I met Harry' Hermione thought sadly her heart aching painfully. Shaking her head Claire let out a small chuckle "you are one crazy biatch" "but you know you love me that way" slapping Hermione's thigh she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively "you know how I love my bitches...drunk and crazy" grinning Hermione sighed as the room went into a comfortable silence. The silence didn't last too long before it was interrupted by a loud knocking noise. Looking over at the window Hermione frowned when she saw Hedwig tapping at the window impatiently "how did you get here so fast?" Hermione asked confused as she made her way over to the window.

She had sent a letter just the other day so how the hell did she get a reply so fast. Letting Hedwig in she giggled when the snowy white owl flew into the room like a bat out of hell before perching gracefully on one of the many chairs that littered the lavious suite. "I still can't get used to sending letters by owl; I'll go get a dish of water" without a second glance Claire walked out of the room leaving Hermione alone with the owl. Grateful that her friend had left Hermione gave Hedwig a soft pat on the head before untying the letter from her leg. Taking a seat she let a frustrated groan as she contemplated whether or not to open the letter. She was supposed to be having a carefree weekend after all and there was no-way she could do that if she was reading about Harry's fun filled holidays without her.

She wanted nothing more than to throw the stupid letter into a roaring fire and send Hedwig on her way. Nodding her head Hermione went to rip the letter to shreds, there was no way she was going to let that bitch ruin her holiday. That ranga was probably gloating that she had stolen Hermione's man and had told Harry to write about their precious dates in great detail. After three minutes of staring intensely at the letter Hermione let out a sigh of defeat, knowing there was no-way she was going to rip the letter up, because if she did she would just obsess about what was in it until she went crazy. Besides if it was too bad she could always get herself even drunker than she had been planning on. Yes alcohol was the greatest cure for a broken heart, and if that didn't work she could always beat a certain skanky she-bitch...either one was fine.

Grabbing whatever courage she could find in her shaking body she slowly opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Mione,_

_Thank you so much for the awesome birthday gift you got me, I have been dying to get one of these for ages. But then again you have always known what I like _"huh bet Harry can't say that about you, stupid ranga" Hermione thought smugly. _You should have seen the look on Ron's face it was absolutely red with jealously. I was a little surprised when you didn't write a note but I suppose you are far too busy what with your family vacation and finishing off homework. I hope you are feeling alot better I know that your chest was giving you problems and I just want to say that I am so sorry that I dragged you to the ministry I should have listened to you when you said it was a trap. _

_But then you know me not always the smart one, which is why I have you (and extremely grateful too) Molly says that if you need more pain medication to send an owl and she will see what she can get her hands on. Ginny and I are doing great we went on our first official date last night. We went to an underage wizard rave (there was no alcohol so don't worry) Apart from that I have been playing Quidditch with Ron, the twins and Padfoot and Moony. Can you believe it Moony plays Quidditch. We have made our own little tournament and so far Padfoot, Moony and I are in the lead. Padfoot wants to know when you want to come over so we can pick you up. And don't be surprised if Ron asks you to help with his homework since he hasn't even start yet._

_Take care and have fun love your friend Harry_

Ripping the letter into tiny pieces Hermione growled wishing she had gone with her first instinct and had destroyed the letter. How could that arsehole break her heart like that and then act like everything was ok. Ok so sure he had no idea of the pain he had caused, but she was dying here and he was going on with his life. And he was only asking her to come over to Grimmauld Place, which was one of the things she had been upset about in the first place. But that comment about Ron asking for help on his homework had really pissed her off, like that was all she was good for to help their lazy arses pass. "Why do homework when we have stupid gullible Hermione Granger to do it for us" Hermione ranted angrily, well screw those bastards, they could go to hell for all she cared.

Getting up she marched over to the fireplace and threw the shredded pieces of the letter into the fire, intent on watching it burn while she sang and dance around singing 'we don't need no water let that mother fucker burn' Although after five minutes of trying to start a fire Hermione cracked the shits and threw her hands up in defeat. Bad move, Hermione watched frozen as the entire fireplace and wall exploded. "Hermione" rushing into the room she froze when she found the young witch sitting in front of the fireplace covered in the remains of the fireplace and blood. "Hermione baby are you ok? What happened?" the frightened girl cried dropping her friends side. "I tried to destroy the letter" Hermione replied numbly her eyes not leaving the large hole in the wall.

"Oh baby" Claire cooed softly pulling Hermione into a hug and began to rock her gently. "It's ok, you're ok, everything is going to be ok" she whispered gently cradling the young witches head "come on sweetie whatever it was we can get through this together" "he is having fun" Hermione mumbled speaking for the first time "he is having fun with that bimbo" running her hands through the shaking girls hair she shook her head angrily "no he isn't he is probably just saying that to be nice" Claire said with certainty in her voice "he said they were going great" she mumbled into Claire's chest as tears filled her chocolate brown eyes. "They even went on their first date last night" "so it was probably so horrible he is having nightmares about it" Claire remarked earning a small giggle

"Do you think so?" Hermione asked pulling away and wiping the tears from her face "sweetie he is dating a red haired troll what do you think" she replied with a no duh tone in her voice "well she is a troll" letting out a sigh she smiled softly when Hedwig perched on her shoulder holding out a tissue with her beak. Taking the offered tissues she wiped away the remaining tears "so where did they go for this so called date?" Claire asked mockingly "to an underage club" she replied glumly "even mocked saying that there was no alcohol, as if I would care I could out drink all of them" taking the tissue from Hermione she began to wipe some of the blood off Hermione's face "we are just going to have to show this Harry your more fun side, and destroy that bitch while we are at it"

Slumping slightly Hermione looked down at her bruised hands "what if he likes her?" pausing slightly Claire frowned when she threw the bloody tissue to the side "how could you even think that he would like her more than you, I mean you are smart, beautiful, very rich and you totally kick arse" running a hand through her tangled and brick filled hair Hermione chuckled "well yeah I guess when you put it like that" grabbing Hermione by the chin she chuckled lightly "of course I put it that way, because it is totally true, that ranga troll has nothing on you" "true that" Hermione giggled sighing in relief as the pain in her face and head disappeared, ever since she could remember she had the ability to heal herself, which was rather good for when Richard started bashing into her.

"Now that you are all better you go and have shower and once you get ready we can go clubbing and think of a way to destroy that boyfriend stealer" tapping her chin thoughtfully, a smirk crossed Claire's face "and I think the perfect start would be to send her laxative chocolates from a secret admirer" raising an amused eyebrow Hermione let out a small chuckle "laxative chocolates. Isn't that kind of juvenile?" stomping her foot in mock frustration, she crossed her arms and shot Hermione a look "first of all the bitch is lucky I'm not trying to kill her and secondly with a dumb troll like her the juvenile plans always work best" "true Ginny would be too excited that someone likes her to check if the present was poisoned" Hermione agreed standing up and stretching slightly.

"Oh that bitch is going to be so sorry when we are through with her" "don't go to overboard the last thing I need is Harry mad at me for seriously hurting his girlfriend" Hermione said mockingly, although she wanted nothing more than to rip the traitorous bitches head off. "Fine I won't paralyse the bitch" Claire said with a mock sigh as she made her way out of the room, hands in the air. "Good now I will see you in a few" "good I will call the maintenance guy to come and fix this wall before we leave" Hermione felt guilt well up inside her, as she eyed the bricks and plaster that covered most of the room "I am so sorry about that by the way I didn't mean it and I can pay the damages if your dad wants me to"

Waving a dismissive hand at her she smiled "don't worry about it daddy loves you and knows it was an accident now go and get ready we are leaving in half an hour" Without a second glance Claire left the room, closing the door behind her. Watching Hedwig drink from the bowl on the floor Hermione smiled slightly "get ready Ginny because we are coming for you and we don't play nice." Grabbing a change of clothes and her toiletry items she made her way to the bathroom. "I wonder if the bitch can play with fire."

Hermione smiled as she made her way from the bar holding a glass of coke. Even though this was a strictly no-alcohol rave Hermione was having a blast, hell she didn't even care that it was at P3, it just made her feel more at home. Making her way over to the table her friends were currently occupying Hermione snorted when she saw Tom making out with his girlfriend. Sitting down next to Rick she let out a groan of protest when he took her drink and downed it in one gulp "you owe me a coke you fat pig" Hermione snapped smacking him up the back of the head with her purse. "Yeah, yeah" he mumbled rolling his eyes in amusement. "Oh aren't you just the cutest" Hermione giggled at the mock frown on his face "I am a man and as a man I am not cute" he ground out crossing his arms in mock anger before huffing slightly "the nerve of some people I tell ya" laughing she got up and offered Rick her hand "well how about I make it up to you with a dance" jumping up he eagerly took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor.

"I guess that is a yes" Hermione laughed as they began to dance "yes I think that is a slight possibility." Dancing happily Hermione felt someone tapping on her shoulder. Turning around she saw a handsome boy with blonde hair and blue eyes smiling cheekily at her "hey there, you want to dance?" he asked offering her his hand. Looking around to ask Rick, she laughed when she found him already dancing with someone else. Sending the boy a cute smile she shrugged "I guess" Hermione replied taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to another part of the club. Watching the people dancing wildly around her she laughed as they began to dance "my name is Hermione what's your name?" "My name is Charlie nice to meet you" he replied with a wink

"So I haven't seen you around here first time here?" "Not really but I live like eight hours away I just came here with my friends" Hermione replied dancing rythmatically to the music ignoring everything else except the music and the boy she was dancing with "you?" "Yeah you could say I am really close to the people who own this place" he said with a weird knowing smirk that made Hermione frown. Did he know that she was a long lost relative to the person who owned the place and was just toying with her? Shaking her head she laughed knowing there was no-way this person knew and that she was just getting paranoid. "Nice" Hermione replied trying to hide her discomfort silently reminding herself about the promise she made about staying away from Harry and family.

"Want to go and get a drink?" Hermione asked hoping to distract him "sure wait here I will be right back" before she could argue he walked over to the bar leaving Hermione by herself. Walking over to the aging woman with slightly greying hair he blushed when she sent him a knowing smirk "hey there Aunt Piper" he said sitting down on a stool "so who is the girl you are dancing with?" silently cursing his aunt's hawk like eyes he shrugged "it's Hermione I just met her" he mumbled looking down at his feet "oh really hey Phoebe" Piper called making Charlie blush harder "yeah Piper? Oh hey sweetie" Phoebe said happily ruffling her son's hair "look at who your son is dancing with" Piper said pointing to the brown haired girl who was in a red tank top a black mini skirt and black go-go boots. "Oh she is very cute, good catch" Phoebe mumbled leaning against the counter and watching the girl who was standing there awkwardly.

"Her names Hermione" Piper said with an amused smirk on her face "oh wow and a gorgeous name" "Yeah well putting away doubts of your sexuality and the fact you are married, she is a little too young for you" Charlie said sarcastically earning a smack across the head from his aunt and mum "so what can I get you and your little date?" Piper asked pulling out two glasses "two cokes please" he mumbled letting the whole little date thing slide. "Well I am so proud of you" Phoebe teased pinching his cheek when she was suddenly overcome by a vision.

_The young girl growled in frustration at the fireplace flicking her wrists she blew the fireplace and the wall up. Suddenly white lights appeared and her wounds disappeared_

As soon as the vision started it ended leaving Phoebe standing there panting heavily. "Phoebe sweetie what's wrong?" Piper asked concerned rubbing her sister's back "maybe you should sit down you are getting old you know?" Charlie joked although he was slightly worried for his mum "I had a vision about that girl she blew up an entire wall and fireplace with a flick of her wrists and then she healed herself" Phoebe whispered sitting down on the stool her older sister was offering her "but how is that possible I mean there aren't very many half-white-lighters that can blow things up you know did you sense any evil?" shaking her head she frowned "no but I felt pain so much pain" Phoebe replied clutching her chest remembering the horrible ache "and I hate to tell you love but she is in love with someone else" Phoebe said sympathetically.

"Oh yeah because that was my main concern" Chris said sarcastically rubbing his mums back "besides just because she healed herself doesn't make her a white-lighter. I mean we have met tons of people with the power to heal" shaking her head she smiled gratefully as Piper handed her a cold glass of water "no she was she had those light thingies that the white-lighters have" Wiping the counters down Piper frowned slightly "what I want to know is whether she is good or evil" "Who is good or evil" Wyatt asked walking up to them and placing a kiss on his mums cheek. Before she could explain the whole room there was a loud crash before the entire room froze. "Her" she replied pointing to the girl Charlie had been dancing with, a guilty look on her face "How did she use my power?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, wondering what was taking Charlie so long. Crossing her arms she wondered if she should go find him, but quickly rejected that idea, not wanting to seem clingy or desperate. For all she knew he could have used the drinks as an excuse to make a get-away and she didn't want to embarrass herself by hunting him down. Feeling someone tap on her shoulder Hermione turned around to find a guy two years older than her eying her hungrily "want ta dance" he slurred making Hermione gag when she smelt the alcohol on his breathe. "There are a thousand things I would rather do then dance with you" Hermione said taking in his sloppy and unkempt appearance.

Turning to walk away she winced slightly when he grabbed her arm in steel like grip. Before she could protest he pulled her to his chest and grabbed her arse. "Scared Kitty?" he taunted causing Hermione to slap him across the face. Before she could scream his lips slammed down onto hers, effectively shutting her up. With a disgusted wince she pushed his chest trying desperately to dislodge the drunken man off her. Where was everyone? Why wasn't anyone stopping him? Suddenly what Sirius said in fifth year about a crowded lace being the perfect place to commit a crime hit, causing her heart to sink painfully. Closing her eyes she mentally kicked herself for not bringing her wand with her, than at least she could have hexed his balls off.

Feeling his hand go up her top she wondered briefly if she could've used the killing curse on this drunken bastard. She could claim it was an accident, an act of self preservation. Maybe they would've been lenient on after all she would be doing the world a favour by getting rid of one less dirt-bag. She was snapped out of her murderous thoughts when he stuck his slimy tongue into her mouth, no this was no time for day-dreaming it was time for action. There was no-way she was going to let this foul creature take advantage of her; he was a stinking muggle for crying out loud. With more determination Hermione started pushing the teen harder 'get off, get off' "get off" Hermione growled sending the teen flying with a large bang.

"Crap" Hermione cried throwing her hands up and freezing the room "crap didn't mean to do that either" she mumbled looking around the frozen room with a guilty expression on her face. Turning to face the bar Hermione felt her heart stop when she saw Charlie and three other people staring at her with horrified looks on their faces. "Uh oops" Hermione chuckled guiltily rubbing her arm nervously, as their eyes bored into her. "I am so sorry that was an total accident that creep was feeling me up and he wouldn't stop and I have no idea why you aren't frozen but they are" Hermione said rambling waving her arms around wildly, wanting nothing more than to leave the club and forget the whole night. "Because we are good witches" Phoebe replied interrupting the girls rambling.

"Ok awkward" Hermione said clapping her hands together "well once again I am sorry for the whole freezing thing and it should wear off soon...I hope" she mumbled trailing off as she eyed the frozen club "well it better cause I have no idea how to explain a room full of frozen people to the police if it doesn't" Piper snapped causing Hermione to freeze as a wave of dread washed over her 'crap that's Piper Halliwell' she thought wildly her heart beating painfully in her chest. "Wait so you are new at this?' Wyatt asked speaking for the first time. Before she could reply the whole room unfroze and the teen slammed into the wall, using the bodies as a distraction Hermione disappeared. Not bothering to look for Claire or the other Hermione rushed out of the club wanting to put as much distance between her and the club as possible.

Piper gaped as the room unfroze and the young witch disappeared between the dancing bodies "great where did she go?" she asked angrily looking through the crowds hoping to catch a glimpse of her. "She looked like Chris" Wyatt said casually leaning against the counter. "What do you mean?" Piper snapped still looking through the crowd for the mysterious witch. "Well besides the fact that she has the same eyes as you and Chris, she had the same look on her face Chris used to get when he got busted for doing something he shouldn't have." He replied stuffing a handful of nuts into his mouth. Sighing Phoebe gasped when she was overcome by a vision.

_A little girl with curly brown hair was going through a large broken box when she pulled out a crumpled and aging photo. Looking at it the little girl grinned toothily as she hobbled over to a couple who were cleaning out the attic. Pulling on the woman's overalls she handed her the picture and asked who it was. Tears began to fill the older woman's eyes as she crumpled up the photo and threw it at the young girls head, before running out of the room. Sending the woman a concerned look the man turned around to the quivering girl and sent a swift kick to the girl's stomach knocking her to the ground. _

_The same little girl was looking through a worn out box when she came across a crumpled piece of paper at the bottom. Hoping it was a picture she could colour in she eagerly uncrumpled the paper, frowning slightly when she realized it wasn't a picture but one of mummy's important documents that she wasn't supposed to touch. Turning to the young maid that was standing next to her she asked her what the paper said. Smiling down at the little she smiled and ruffled the little girls hair "it is your birth certificate sweetie when you were born your parents were so happy they decided to have it written down so they could cherish the moment forever" smiling brightly the little girl looked up at the maid eagerly and giggled "does it have my daddies name on it?" she asked hopefully failing to notice the saddened look on the maids face "well why don't we have a looksee" _

_Father: Surname: Halliwell Given Name: Christopher Occupation: Student Age: 14 _

As fast as the vision hit her it had left leaving her dazed and confused, why did she keep having visions of that girl? What's more why was Chris's name on that birth certificate? Could it be that she was Chris's child from the future? It would certainly explain how she was part white lighter and how she had Piper's powers. But if that was the case and she really was from the future then why did she freak out and leave like that? Thinking back she frowned, but in the vision the birth certificate said that Chris was fourteen years old. That in itself was impossible after all she highly doubted that her nephew was having sex at such a young age. If she remembered correctly he only had one serious girlfriend at that age.

She had left so suddenly without as much as a goodbye. Poor Chris he had been so devastated he refused to leave his bedroom for a month after he had found out about her leaving. Suddenly Phoebe was filled with dread as a thought hit her like a ton of bricks. What if she had left because she was pregnant? No that wasn't possible Chris may have been a hormonal teenage boy at that age but he was still smart enough not to do something so stupid. Mentally snacking herself she groaned at her stupidity, he was a hormonal fourteen years old boy of course he was stupid enough to do something so...so stupid. But if that was the case then how the hell was she supposed to tell her family about this new development?

Or maybe she should confront Chris and see if he did know about this mysterious, and had just been hiding it really well from the rest of the family. What if she was just jumping to conclusions and that girl wasn't really Chris's daughter? Perhaps she should ask Darryl about this girl and maybe he could do a background check on her. But she didn't know much about the girl except her name was Hermione and there could be thousands of girls with that name. So many thoughts were buzzing through the witches head and she was beginning to feel dizzy. "Phoebe?" snapping out of her thoughts she looked up to find her family staring at her with a look of concern "are you ok? You were out for a while" Piper said tenderly placing her hand on Phoebe's forehead to check for a temperature.

The book! There had to be something in the book of shadows to help her, maybe she could lose the find a lost witch spell. She was so confused putting on a forced smile she shakily stood to her feet "me? Oh yeah I am fine just really tired....you know from working so much....so I am going to go home and uh sleep" Phoebe stuttered inwardly cursing her inability to lie. It seemed the older she got her ability to lie got worse. Frowning at the guilty look on her sisters face Piper sighed deciding not to pull her up on her poor excuse of a lie. If her sister wanted to tell what was wrong she would tell her in her own time. "Well I guess Wyatt could orb you back to the manor" the oldest witch said slowly with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll keep an eye out in case that girl comes back for all we know she could be working for some demon trying to get the book." Blanching slightly Phoebe chuckled nervously when she saw the suspicious look Piper was shooting her "oh I-I seriously doubt that I mean come on she was just a kid what's the worst she could do?" she stuttered with a snort like laugh. "I mean she is after all part white lighter so she has to be good...right?" "I guess" Piper said slowly still unconvinced. Smiling brightly she let out a nervous laugh before walking over to Wyatt and grabbing hold of his arm "well now that is settled I better get going I have to be up early to finish off my column" turning to her son she shot him a mock stern look "and you try not to stay out to late you have school tomorrow" rolling his eyes Charlie let out a mock groan before giving his mother a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah just go and get some sleep all ready" giving him a light smack upside the head she gave a quick wave before

^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^

Hermione cried as she downed another shot of tequila. Everything was such a mess. She was supposed to be out partying with her muggle friends and trying in vain to forget how her first love just crushed her heart. Instead she got molested by some strange drunk and blurted out her secret to a group of people that could very well have been family, damn she didn't even want to think about what they thought of her now. Looking around the crowded bar she sighed as she watched her friends dance happily unaware of the hell she was going through. Waving to the bartender for another shot she placed her head in her arms, why did life have to be such a bitch? Why did she have to be so alone? She just wanted all the pain to go away, she just wanted to be happy and date Harry.

She wanted a family that loved her and would do anything for her. She wanted to feel something other than emptiness and she wanted friends that wanted her there because they liked her not for her clever schemes and intelligence. Lifting her head up she grabbed the shot and downed it in one gulp hissing as the liquid burned her throat. Wiping her mouth she coughed slightly before motioning for another shot "are you sure?" the bar tender asked concerned "cause I think you have had enough" glaring at the man she growled the last thing she needed after the day she had was a college dropout telling her when to stop drinking. Freezing the room Hermione leant over the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from under the counter.

Chucking a fifty on the counter she smirked at the frozen bar tender before staggering out of the bar unfreezing it as she left. Orbing back to the hotel Hermione giggled when she found the wall had already been fixed "well he sure works fast" Hermione laughed as she pulled the lid off of the whiskey and downed half of it. Throwing the lid away Hermione stumbled over to the bed and threw herself onto it spilling half of the whiskey. Landing on something hard Hermione sat up picking up a large bottle of pain killers.

"_Thought you would need these after partying hard Claire bear _

_Lots of love dad" _

Taking another gulp she smiled as tears trailed down her cheeks. Her mother wouldn't leave her a bottle of pain-killers if she went out drinking. In fact her mother would probably find ways to make the hangover worse. Leaning against the pile of pillows she sighed as she continued to stare at the bottle of pain killers in her hand. Opening the bottle she tipped a whole bunch of pills into the lid before downing "for the pain of unrequited love" Hermione mumbled washing the pills down with a mouthful of whiskey. Tossing the lid to the side she tipped the bottle down her throat swallowing a whole bunch of the pills before taking another drink of whiskey "for the pain of an unloving family"

Repeating the procedure again she choked slightly "for the pain of two timing friends" finishing the last of the pills she threw the bottle away "for the pain of not being accepted" Getting under the covers Hermione groaned as she broke out into a sweat and the room began to spin wildly. Panting heavily Hermione smiled as she listened to her thumping heart beat wildly against her chest. Placing her hand over her beating heart she wondered if her heart could really jump out of her chest. That would be a sight to see her bleeding and broken heart jumping out of her chest while she lay there dead and unfeeling. As the room began to darken the last thing Hermione heard was someone screams before darkness consumed her.

**Well here it is my very first chapter and I must say and I am freaking glad that I have finally finished it. So some of the things have changed and some haven't, but I hope you like it even better than the original. So don't forget to read and review and the next chapters will be up shortly.**


	2. Hospitals and Devious Plots

**Well here is chapter two of my redone story, if you are reading this it means that you have liked the improvements made and want to read the rest...or it could mean that you are new to reading my work and liked it, either way I do not own Harry Potter and the characters of charmed. So enjoy my story and don't forget to review, but please no flames. If you don't like my story tell someone who cares, like your diary lol.**

**Chapter Two**

Flipping through the book of shadows Phoebe let out a depressed sigh as she rubbed her aching eyes. She had been up in the attic for over three hours and she had yet to find out anything about the young witch. She had tried calling for a lost witch and even scrying for her and still nothing. Nor was she any closer in deciding whether or not to confront Chris about this mysterious girl, she didn't even know if the girl was his daughter for crying out loud. This was totally hopeless even if she did find Hermione and find out she was his daughter how the hell was she supposed to tell him? It wasn't like she could just go up to him and say 'hey I met this girl Hermione and she is your daughter, can you pass the butter?' No that would definitely not go down to well at all, besides the poor kid would probably have a heart attack if she just blurted it out.

"Aunt Phoebe" a familiar voice called causing the elderly witch to nearly jump out of her skin. Turning around she put on a forced smile when she saw Chris at the doorway holding a cup of coffee "aunt Phoebe are you alright you have been up here for hours?" he asked making his way across the room 'crap just the question I was trying to avoid' she thought, desperately trying to come up with a believable lie that had nothing to do with the truth. "Keeping tabs on me now?" she asked sarcastically taking the offered cup and downing it with a satisfied groan. "No but ever since the incident at P3 with that Hermione girl you have been up here every day searching through the book. Is there something you haven't told us?"

"Nope not a thing, I mean why would I know anything?" Phoebe replied with a snort, waving her hands slightly "I mean why should I know anything? Why do you assume I know anything? No there is absolutely nothing to know" she rambled leaning against the book of shadows for support. "Well I had no idea someone could suck at lying so badly" Chris teased with a fake wince "now are you going to tell the truth?" "Oh look at the time I have work" handing Chris the empty mug she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before bolting out of the room. Watching his aunt dash out of the room with a concerned look, he began flipping through the book of shadows. Something was bothering his aunt and he was going to figure out what it was.

Hermione groaned as she awoke with a start, her whole body buzzing with pain. It felt like someone was repeatedly using the torturing curse on her, and she wanted nothing more than for the pain to end. Cracking her eyes open she found herself in an overly white room, filled with machines and gadgets "great even in heaven I am still alone" Hermione mumbled bitterly trying to ignore the constant beeping at her left side. Lifting up her arm she found it covered with tubes and bandages 'where the hell am I' "Oh good I see you are awake" a cheery voice said interrupting Hermione's thoughts "I must admit we were extremely worried about you, after all you have been unconscious for just over the two weeks" the lady said happily checking Hermione's bandages, jeez if angels were all this cheery she would rather take her chances in hell with all the miserable people.

"Where am I?" Hermione croaked, wincing at the sandpaper like feeling in her throat "of course how silly of me my name is Barb and I am the Healer that has been taking care of you" the overly cheery healer replied, damn so much for being dead. "How did I get here" she asked wincing at the dry pain in her throat. "Oh I believe a young auror by the name of Tonks brought you in" she replied taking Hermione's temperature "It is a good thing that she brought you in when she did, with all that muggle medication you had taken, if it had been any longer you would have died" Barb said before mumbling about stupid muggles and not labelling there medicine properly. 'That was the whole point' Hermione thought angrily sinking into her covers while the healer examined her.

"Well everything looks good, but we will still need to keep you in for observation in case the situation gets worse. I must it admit it was touch and go there for a while but you managed to pull through you little fighter you" the healer gushed tears glistening in her blue eyes. "Now I know that you aren't feeling 100% but there are a whole bunch of people out there just waiting to see your gorgeous face" before Hermione could protest the blonde haired witch was out of the room. With a groan she rolled onto her side, praying that whoever it was, it wasn't Harry or that red-haired skank. "Mione" a familiar male voice cried causing Hermione to cringe 'ya couldn't answer me just once' Hermione snapped looking up at the ceiling with a glare.

'I guess this is my punishment for not doing the job properly' she thought wishing the bed would suck her up. "Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked gently placing a soothing hand on her shoulder "are you in pain? Do you want me to get a healer for you?" "Harry I am sure she is fine, she has been though a lot these past two weeks and needs her rest" Sirius said placing a reassuring hand on his god-sons shoulder and squeezing it. "Maybe we should come back later" Ginny piped up making Hermione's blood boil 'damn straight bitch get out of here before I kick your arse' "well nobody is stopping you from leaving" Claire spat coldly earning a mental cheer from Hermione. "You can leave but I am staying here" Harry said firmly taking Hermione's clammy hand and kissing her knuckles.

"See no reason for you to be here why don't you go and do something useful" Claire said nicely, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Ok what is your problem? You have been a bitch you me for the last two weeks" "Ginny" Molly cried out, horrified that her baby would use such a foul muggle word. "You want to know what my problem is. My problem is you biatch and the fact you don't belong here you little hussy" Claire replied eying the girl up and down "that is enough, now I appreciate that you have let us stay at your home for the past two weeks but I will not have you talk to my daughter like that" Molly threatened angrily her chest puffing out "what's the matter can't take the fact your daughter is a no good ranga slut?"

Wanting to see the red-heads reaction Hermione opened up her eyes and let out a soft moan to indicate she was awake. "Mione sweetie thank goodness you are ok, I was so worried that you weren't going to wake up" Harry cried hysterically planting frantic kisses on Hermione's cold clammy hand "where am I? What happened?" Hermione asked putting on her best confused voice, smirking inwardly at the enraged look on both the Weasley women's faces. "There was a small accident and you were taken to Saint Mungo's but you are ok now, everything is going to be ok" Harry whispered softly running a gentle hand through Hermione's sweaty tangled hair. "How long have I been in here?" she asked with wide eyes "you have been in here for about two weeks. You were such a mess when you came in here, we were worried you wouldn't make it" Sirius answered shooting her a concerned look

"Yes we were all so worried and Harry wouldn't leave your side except to use the bathroom" Claire added shooting Ginny a pointed look, her gave her a glare. "Yes we were all so worried about you, one minute you were fine and then the next minute you were fighting for your life" Molly cried hysterically while Arthur gently rubbed her back. "What I want to know is how all those muggle pills got into your system in the first place" Remus asked shooting her a knowing and concerned look. "Damn him and his inquisitive nature' she thought darkly and shot the werewolf a look that clearly said 'back off' "well it was an accident duh, she had been suffering from migraines for weeks and they were the only things keeping them at bay" Claire lied easily looking down at her perfectly manicured hands.

"You poor thing you must have been going through hell" Harry said sadly a guilty look flashing across his face. "Yes she wanted to talk to you but you were to busy with ranga over here" Claire said easily shooting Ginny a smug look. "I am so sorry if I had been there none of this would have happened. I am such a terrible friend I don't deserve someone like you as a friend" shooting Claire a grateful smile, she gently ran her hands through Harry's messy hair "it was really hard but you are here now and I know you would never leave me" shaking his head fervently he clutched Hermione's hand to his chest "never I will always be here for you Mione you are my best friend" frowning slightly Hermione let out a small gasp when a thought suddenly hit her.

"How are you guys here?" she asked struggling to sit up "better yet what was Tonks doing at Claire's hotel?" Seeing the guilty looks on their faces her frown deepened "you were following me" Hermione accused, as hurt and anger flashed through her chocolate brown eyes. "I can't believe you were so bored you had to follow me to the USA" she couldn't believe they had the nerve to send Tonks to spy on her. And what did she see exactly? Did she see the way her so called parents treated her when no one else was around? Or the pain filled nightmares she had been having ever since she had gotten home? Or what about the pain in her chest, if Tonks had been following her wouldn't she know about it? And if so why didn't she give her something to relieve the pain?

Hermione didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or angry about the fact that the young auror could know all of her dark and personal secrets. If she did then she felt a sense of betrayal knowing that she had watched it all and had done nothing to help her. "No we were just concerned, we went to your house and when we found nothing there we thought-" Molly replied trailing off at the dark look she was receiving "what that he murdered my whole family and then took all our stuff as a trophy" seeing that they were about to interrupt Hermione raised her hand "oh don't even, you expect me to believe you were worried about my welfare? Between what dates and Quidditch?" she spat angrily "if you really want to know all you had to do was owl me or I don't know invite me to stay"

"Well it's not like you weren't busy I mean you moved to America without telling us" Ginny said in her holier than thou voice "oh puh-lease biatch like she needs to tell you anything" Claire said calmly shooting Ginny a smug 'I'm so much better then you' grin "that's it if you call me a bitch one more time-" Ginny threatened whipping out her wand and pointing it at Claire's chest. "You'll do what hex me? Use you famous bat bogey hex on me?" letting out a cruel laugh Claire walked forward until the wand was touching her chest "go ahead Ranga do your worst" she taunted ignoring the protest of those around her. Shouting the first hex that came to mind Ginny gaped when nothing happened "oh didn't I tell you I neutralize magic" she said in a mockingly sweet voice "you can hex me until your family come home but it has no affect on me."

(The saying is until the cows come home and she is saying that her family are cows. Just in case you didn't get it)

"But that is impossible there are only sixty people in the world ever recorded to be able to do that" Remus said breaking the stunned silence "well I guess I am part of that sixty" she said smugly turning to face Ginny "not so tough that you don't have your magic are you? What are you going to do now?" going as red as her hair Ginny let out a frustrated huff before turning to face Harry, who was still staring at Hermione intently. "Well as soon as we found out what had happened Dumbledore created a portkey and brought us here" Sirius said trying to break up the fighting before someone (most likely Ginny) got injured. Not that he wouldn't have enjoyed watching the girl get bitch slapped any other time; god knows he couldn't stand the girl.

But Hermione was seriously hurt and the last thing she needed was any more stress. "Daddy was kind enough to let them stay at the hotel" Claire added "I am just so glad you are ok, you had me so worried" Claire said walking over to Hermione and pulling her into a bone crushing hug "I so give their relationship two weeks" she whispered making sure no one else heard her. Pulling away Hermione smirked as she looked around the room "where are my parents?" 'Figures they wouldn't come' "I am afraid they had to go away on a very important business trip but they told me to tell you they miss you and are thinking of you" Molly said soothingly although her rigid posture suggested that she was none too impressed that her parents weren't here.

"But don't worry as soon as you are better enough to leave we are taking you back to Grimmauld Place" Sirius said giving the young witch a sympathetic look, while patting her foot gently 'lucky for me from one hole to another' she thought bitterly cringing at the idea of having to stay in the same house as that ranga boyfriend stealer. "Harry we are going to miss the movies if we don't leave now" Ginny said gently placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Aaawww you are leaving so soon?" Hermione mumbled weakly putting on her best doggy eyes "no its ok we can see the movie later when I know you are feeling better" Harry replied pushing the hair out of Hermione's face "besides I owe you from all the times you sat with me when I was in the infirmary"

"Yeah you are a bit of a world famous klutz" Hermione teased pinching Harry's nose "well excuse me miss perfect but we can't all as graceful as you" "I know, oh how you must suffer being you" she cried dramatically throwing her arm over her face. Letting out a choked gasp, Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she started to convulse "no not again Mione" Harry shouted grabbing the girl by the in a vain attempt to stop her convulsing "well don't just stand there someone go and get a bloody healer" "What's wrong with her? Why is this happening again? Damnit let go of me" Harry shouted angrily as he tried desperately to pull out of Remus's and Sirius's strong grips. "What are those idiots doing? Where are they taking her?" he demanded when two healers came in and tried to sedate the convulsing witch.

"Let me go she needs me with her" wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's chest he began to rock him gently "they are taking her somewhere they can help her, so unless you want to get kicked out I suggest you calm down" Sirius whispered softly as they watched the two bulky healers cast spells on Hermione while wheeling her out of the room. "But I don't understand she was fine a moment ago, what went wrong?" Harry asked weakly as he slowly sank to his knees. He didn't understand how something so horrible could happen to his best friend. She was supposed to be at Grimmauld Place with him, helping him with his homework and scolding him when he was being stupid or reckless. Not in this stupid place fighting for her life.

But she was here fighting for her life, and he couldn't help but blame himself. If he had just invited her in the first place none of this would have happened and they would be at Grimmauld Place eating one of Molly's fantastic homemade meals. 'Because you were too busy sticking your tongue down Ginny's throat' a little voice in the back of his head spat bitterly 'this is why she is here because you just had to get your rocks off and you didn't want Hermione to see' cradling his head between his hands tears welled up in his green eyes, knowing it was true. Part of the reason why he was stalling to invite her was because when he was Ginny he felt like he was betraying his bushy-haired friend somehow and the thought of being with Ginny around Hermione was just too painful to even think about.

Now thanks to him and his selfishness they were now forced to just wait around while Hermione's fate lay in the hands of some healer. That thought didn't sit too well the young wizard, he was the one that was supposed to protect her and make sure she was safe. Now he had to sit around useless praying for a miracle from a god he didn't even know existed. "Harry I know what you are thinking and this is not your fault" Sirius said crouching down and pulling the crying teen into a hug "it was an accident" "was it an accident Sirius? Or are we all trying to ignore that fact that maybe those pills were found in Hermione's system because she put them there" Remus stated crossing his arms and giving Sirius a pointed look.

"I have no idea what you are implying but I swear to Merlin it better not be that Hermione did it to kill herself" Harry shouted angrily clenching his fists painfully ready to knock the werewolf out if he said one more bad thing about his Mione "yeah me and Mione have been friends for years she isn't like that" Claire defended placing her hands on her hips and shooting the werewolf a heated glare. "I know the thought is very upsetting but she has been through alot the past five years and maybe last year was too much for her to handle" Remus said raising his hands in a defensive position. Guilt filled Harry as he thought back to all the things he had put Hermione through over the years "No I don't believe it Hermione would have told me if something was wrong, we tell each other everything" he said stubbornly crossing his arms in defiance.

"When before, after or in between your little make out sessions with the Miss skanks are us" Claire chirped in with a raised eyebrow when she received no answer she continued on "No? Well what about when you stopped talking to her over a stupid broom and rat" smirking smugly watching with satisfaction as the young wizard visibly crumbled in front of her "or maybe it was when you ditched her to play that stupid game" "that's enough" Sirius barked angrily grabbing the girl roughly by the arm "I think you should leave" he snarled baring is teeth, spit flying everywhere. Before anyone could blink Claire had Sirius pinned to the floor, a murderous look on her face "who dare you, that is my sister in there and I will not have some middle aged man telling me what to do, do you understand me?"

Receiving no response Claire yanked on his arm causing him to grunt in pain "I said do you understand?" letting out a disgruntled muffled response, she let go of the man's arm and jumped off his back "wow isn't she the little minx" Fred whispered to George who just continued to stare at Claire in awe. "Um I really hate to interrupt this tirade" Charlie said nervously not wanting to invoke the hostile girls rage, knowing full well what the girl was capable of "but wasn't I supposed to take you to the airport like now" "fine" she huffed angrily, as much as she wanted to stay she had already missed enough school and couldn't afford to miss anymore "but I am holding you responsible to owl me if something goes wrong" Claire demanded heatedly turning to face Harry who was still sitting numbly on the floor.

"I promise" he mumbled with a faraway look on his face "sorry to see you leave" Ginny said in a sugary sweet voice. Turning to face Ginny she returned the sickly sweet grin "oh and one more thing biatch, this is your final warning, if you hurt Hermione again I am going to make your life more miserable than you could possibly imagine" leaning forward so she was nose to nose with the young which she smirked "and then when you think I possibly can't ruin your life anymore I'll take it away" pulling away she waved at the stunned witches and wizards "have a fun year and don't forget to write" "I'll be back soon" Charlie said numbly following after the blonde haired girl. "Wow I have no idea what you did to her but boy is she pissed at you" Fred joked earning a glare from Mrs. Weasley.

"Well there is no use fretting I am sure Mione will be fine once the healers figure out what is wrong with the poor dear" Molly said clapping her hands together "I think you and Ginny should go for a walk Harry dear and get a bit of fresh air" snapping out of his self hating thoughts he looked up at Molly like she had gone and grown another head "I have to be here incase something happens" he replied disgusted that the older witch would suggest such a horrible thing when one of his best friends was fighting for her life. "Maybe Molly is right son; you have been stuck in this room for two weeks now. Maybe it is time for you to go and get some fresh air" Remus said softly ignoring the murderous glare that the young teen was shooting at him.

"I am not leaving this hospital until Hermione is safely in bed and resting at Grimmauld Place" he said heatedly shooting everyone a look, as if daring them to disagree with him, when no one said anything he stormed out of the room closely followed by Ginny. "The poor boy he has been through so much and now this had to happen" Molly sniffed after the two teens had left the room "yeah we all have" Sirius mumbled leaning against the wall for support 'James mate I wish you were here'

"Ok tell me one more why you woke me up at 1:30 in the morning to look for a girl that you have only met once?" Daryl asked tiredly as they made their way through the police precinct, waving warily at police as they passed by "because I don't want my family to find out" nodding his head in understanding he ran a tired hand over his head "ok so why don't you want to tell your family about this girl?" he asked stopping abruptly and turning to face Phoebe "is she a criminal? Is that why you don't want to tell your family, because she is dangerous?" shaking her head she let out an amused chuckle "Daryl she is just a kid relax" "hey I have seen Wyatt blow up a room of those demon things when he was four so don't tell me to relax" he shot back heatedly as he offered her a seat.

Letting out an impatient sigh, Daryl rubbed his aching eyes "look you know I will always help you girls, but I am so tired of the lying and half truths so if you want me to help find this girl I need the truth. Because I refuse to put my family in anymore danger" clearing her throat nervously she mentally debated whether or not she should tell the older man. On the one hand she hadn't even told Chris or her family about her theories. But on the other hand she had just dragged him out of his bad so she kind of owed him the truth. "Well I am waiting" letting out another sigh she looked down at her laced fingers "when I was at the club two weeks ago I had a vision of Hermione that led me to believe that she maybe Chris's daughter"

Letting out a choked gasp he gave Phoebe a shocked look, whatever horrors he had been waiting for it certainly wasn't that. "But how? I mean I know how but-how?" Daryl stuttered, stumbling over his sentences like a blubbering idiot as he continued to run his hand over his shaven head. "I know I was shocked at first to but the more I think about it the more it makes sense. I mean Hermione would've been conceived around the same time that Sakua suddenly vanished" looking up Daryl's face suddenly turned pale when he saw Chris standing behind Phoebe with an unreadable look on his face "uh Phoebe" "plus in the vision I saw a birth certificate and it had Chris's name on it" Phoebe said happily unfazed by the pale look on the cops face, just relieved that she could finally get this off her chest.

"And when were you going to tell me this?" Chris demanded angrily from behind her, causing Phoebe blood to go cold and her face pale. Turning to face Chris she let out a nervous laugh "uh Chris sweetie, what are you doing here so late? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Phoebe asked nervously mentally kicking herself for letting herself get caught "uncle Coop came over to the Manor and said that you had snuck out in the middle of the night, he was worried that something bad had happened" he replied frostily not taking his narrowed eyes off Phoebe. "Look Chris I can explain-" "explain what that I may have an estranged daughter out there that you failed to mention" Chris interrupted his voice rising angrily "here I was worried that something bad had happened to you, that you were lying in a ditch somewhere. Instead you are here keeping this life changing secret from me"

"Honey I wanted to tell you so badly, but I had to make sure my vision was right before I told you" Phoebe said softly getting off her seat and placing her hand on Chris's shoulders "I didn't want to get your hopes up only to find out she isn't who we thinks she is" Clenching his fists tightly he closed his eyes and let out a sigh "so what do we do now?" "Well that is up to you, what do you want to do?" Phoebe replied softly as she led her nephew to the seat she had been occupying "now that you know that choice is yours, do you want to find her? We can forget about the whole thing if you want, like I said the choice is yours." She added rubbing his shoulders gently. Forget all about it? How was that even an option? He may not have been there for her for the past sixteen years, but now that he knew about her existence there was no-way he could just turn his back on her.

When he was fifteen he had come across some diaries the future him had left behind, telling him all about the relationship he had with his Leo, or lack thereof. Even though it hadn't happened to him personally he had still felt hurt that his father would have treated him like that, and had vowed that if he ever had a child he would love them fully and with all his heart. "What was she like?" he asked softly looking down at his hands "she was beautiful, she even had your eyes" Phoebe chuckled patting the young man on the back, not wanting to tell him about the horrible pain she felt emanating from the girl. Smiling slightly at the thought of his daughter looking like him, he looked up at Phoebe "I want to find my daughter"

Harry let out a frustrated growl as paced just outside of Hermione's old room, wondering what the hell was taking so long. It had been hours since Hermione had been rushed, and with no news from the healers, Harry was starting to get a little more than impatient. Sinking to his knees he groaned as he tiredly ran his hand through his dark unruly hair. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since Tonks had coming in to Grimmauld Place, in hysterics saying that something terrible had happened to Hermione and she was currently been hospitalized in America. He had tried to sleep plenty of time, not wanting to be out of it when Hermione woke up. But he would always wake up after three hours, panicked that she had died while he was sleeping.

Leaning against the wall he closed his eyes, he just wanted it all to be over, so he could take Hermione home where she belonged. He wished he could be by her side right now, to comfort her and let her know everything was alright. "Um excuse me Mr. Potter" a nervous voice stuttered bringing the young wizard out of his thoughts. Lazily opening one eye, he saw a rather twitchy healer, who looked like he was desperately trying to find an escape route. "Is it Hermione" Harry demanded jumping up and grabbing the frightened healer by his bloody scrubs "is she ok? Where is she?" looking around her assistance he cleared his throat "well I am afraid it isn't good news" he squeaked quivering under Harry's intense gaze, and who could blame him, he was in the presence of the man who had defeated he-who-must-not-be-named....with bad news.

"What do you mean bad news? What the hell did you do you moron?" Harry screamed angrily causing the lights to flicker on and off. "We tried everything we could but I am afraid she didn't make it" the healer squeaked closing his eyes expecting the worst. "No! No! NO DAMNIT" he screamed his rage, sorrow and pain causing the lights and windows to shatter. He couldn't believe it, how did everything go so wrong? She wasn't supposed to die; she was supposed to be here, with him listening to him bitch. He needed her with him to take care of him and scold him when he did something wrong. She was so brave and wise, how was he supposed to live without her guidance and knowledge? How was he supposed to live without her period?

Sure they fought sometimes and they didn't always see eye to eye, especially when it came to his own safety, but she was one of his first friends, one of the first people to offer her hand in friendship. She was the only one that believed him when his name was mysteriously put in the cup. Even after he deserted her in the third year over a stupid broom, she took him back without as much as an eye bat. God he felt like he was going to be sick, he hadn't even apologized her treating her like dirt. He kept putting it off thinking he had all the time in teh world, but he didn't, she was gone and he still hadn't apologized. He had to see her now, see her and apologize her being a git. "WHERE IS SHE?" he shouted angrily, he was so enraged he could hardly feel Sirius and Remus who were trying desperately to pull the angered boy off of the terrified healer.

In the emergency ward...room seven....first door on the left" he quivered letting out a grunt when Harry dropped him on his arse. Without a backwards glance he raced down to the emergency ward, bumping into several healers and patients on the way. "Hold on Mione I am coming." Making his way into Hermione's room his heart broke when he saw Hermione lying there peacefully, it looked like she was simply asleep. But Harry knew better than anyone that appearances could be deceiving. Panting from running the whole way, he made his way over to Hermione's bed and climbed in next to her. Placing his head onto her shoulder, he cried as he hugged her tightly. Why was life always against him? First it took away his parents and now it took away the one person that meant the world to him.

Damnit why hadn't he been strong enough to protect Hermione after all the time she had saved him? It seemed like she was always there for him and yet he was constantly fucking up and hurting her. How the hell was he supposed to go back to Hogwarts without Hermione by his side? How was he supposed to defeat Voldermort or go back to the Dursleys when he couldn't have his best friend? And her parents lived in America, so did that mean that she was going to be buried her or in England where most of her family lived? At this thought Harry felt himself die a little on the inside, how could he be thinking of such horrible things when she had only just died. Wrapping his arms around her waist he buried his face into her curly hair and wept harder.

When Sirius walked into Hermione's room he felt his heart break, as he watched his godson cling to Hermione's dead body as if it was his only life source, and in some ways it was. Sirius knew how Harry had felt for the young witch, because he always got the same look of love and devotion James would get whenever Lily or anything Lily-related was mentioned. When Lily and James had died he had been convinced that he would never see a love as pure and true as theirs. But when he had come to kill that disgusting rat in their third year, and he saw the way he protected her from Moony, he knew, He knew with all his heart that they were soul-mates, made for one another and no one else. That was why he was more than surprised when he had started dating Ginny, he had been so sure that Hermione was his soul mate...but now they would never have a chance.

Glaring at Harry's sobbing body; Ginny made her way over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder "come on Harry" pulling out of the red-head grip he moved closer to Hermione "no go away" "Harry come on" she said grabbing onto his shoulder and pulling gently but firmly "FUCK OFF" he screamed slapping her hand away. Holding her hand to her chest she walked over to her mum, who wrapped a reassuring arm around her "its ok sweetie he is just terribly upset" she whispered softly moving to the side slightly to allow the healer in, who was shooting Harry a sympathetic look. "So what is going to happen now?" Sirius asked gruffly rubbing his unshaven face.

"Well she is still on life support; unfortunately it is the only thing keeping her here. So we are going to have to call her parents and ask if they want us to pull the plug." He said sadly rubbing his hands together; as much as he loved his job and helping others, this was the one thing he hated the most...having to tell grieving families they just lost a loved one. "NO" Harry said angrily sitting up and glaring at the healer, who had the nerve to suggest taking Hermione off life support...the only thing that was keeping her with him. Well there was no-way in hell he was going to let that happen. "If she is on life support maybe we can find a way to bring her back, I mean we are wizards for crying out loud. Surely there is some way to save her."

Shaking his head sadly he leaned against the bed railing for support "I am sorry son but I am afraid your friend is brain-dead, which means unfortunately there is really nothing we can do" "LIAR YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED, HOW CAN YOU JUST GIVE UP LIKE THAT? SHE IS THE BEST DAMN THING THAT HAPPENED TO THE WIZARDING WORLD AND YOU ARE JUST GOING TO TURN YOU BACK ON HER" Harry screamed his face going red with rage. Suddenly his eyes turned into slits and he slowly pulled out his wand "you" he mumbled calmly getting off the bed and making his way over to the wary healer. "You were sent here to kill her weren't you?" letting out a frustrated huff he crossed his arms and glared down at the clearly delusional boy "that is not true I didn't spend five hours in surgery just to kill her."

But he was clearly too far gone to listen to what the healer said "who sent you? Was it Voldermort? Was he the one who put the drugs in Hermione's blood? To make it look like an accident" he roared shoving his wand into the man's chest, ready to hex the man to hell, where he clearly belonged. "Well you can tell your precious master that I am onto his plans and if he comes at Hermione again I am coming after him and anyone who gets in my way, you got that?" he whispered a murderous glint in his eyes. Waving his wand at the healer he was thrown out of the room before the door magically sealed itself. Walking over to the bed he picked up Hermione bridal style and turned to face his stunned friends and family.

"Come on we have to get out of here before they send more Death-eaters to finish the job" Harry said ripping out all the tubes, needles and cords attached to Hermione. "Harry" Sirius said slowly not wanting to anger his crazed godson any further. "Well lets go we have to get out of here, come on they will be here any second" Taking a step forward Ginny sighed "Harry they are not coming" "how do you know? Now that Voldermort knows that we are on to him, what is stop him from launching another attack while she is still weak" "because she is dead Harry and no matter how much you try to deny it and no matter how many conspiracy theories your fried brain comes up with it won't change the fact" Ginny snapped angrily sick and tired of this crazed psychotic version of her boyfriend.

After all she was nothing but a filthy mudblood so who cared what happened to her? "Get out" before anyone could respond they found themselves being thrown out the room before the wall rebuilt itself. Ignoring their screams Harry placed Hermione back onto the bed and crawled in next to her, exhausted from using so much accidental magic. Hugging Hermione tighter he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead "I'm here now, and I promise to keep you safe" he mumbled before slowly losing consciousness.

Running a shaky hand through her slightly greying hair, she let out a tired yawn. It was 2 am in the morning and she had been called up by the elders themselves for an important meeting, which apparently couldn't wait until morning. Not that she had been in bed, oh no she had been woken up earlier by Wyatt claiming that Phoebe had gone missing. So they had been scrying for her when Brody had come down and told her about the so called emergency. Only when Wyatt had told her he could look by himself had she reluctantly agreed to go with him. Now however she wished she had declined, wanting nothing more than to go home and curl underneath her covers with her lovely husband. Eying all the elders she shivered nervously, after all it wasn't everyday that she was called up here by the elders.

Snorting her rolled her eyes; in fact this was the first time they ever had. Referring to meet her at the manor or magic school and sometimes even going as far as to hunt her down at her work. So the fact that they had called for her in the middle of the night was slightly worrying. "You'll do fine" Brody said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I hope you are right because I was getting used to having a drama filled life" Paige joked inwardly glad that he was here with her, not that she had any romantic feelings for him anymore but she was still glad he was here for her. "This is stupid and a waste of time I should be looking for my missing sister and then orbing her into a volcano for waking me up so early, but NNNNOOOOO I am up here playing where's Wally with a group of old guys"

Laughing at the childish and strangely accurate description, he pointed out a white-lighter that was coming towards them "well you are in luck because that is him" Eying the many white-cloaked figures she frowned in confusion "how can you tell? They all look the same with their clickety clacking and white lamp shades" "hence the where's Wally comment" he teased with a smirk ruffling her already messy hair "Paige so glad you can make it" the elderly man said kindly, his hands in his sleeves. "Is this going to take long because I have a sister to find" raising his hand to silence her, he cleared his throat "relax Phoebe is fine, however there is a half white-lighter like yourself hanging on the brink of death" he said gravely earning a confused look from both Paige and Brody.

"But I thought the only half white-lighters were in our family? How is there another?" Paige asked confused. Even though it was no longer forbidden for a white lighter to fall in love with their charge, it was still a rare thing to happen. "We have no idea how she slipped past without our knowledge but at the moment she is in great danger and we need your help" crossing her arms she shot the elderly man an amused smirk "geez alot of things seem to 'slip' past you old fogy's" she said sarcastically referring to her own birth. "So who is this white-lighter and how can I help?" Paige asked suddenly going serious, the white-lighter in her ready and waiting to help this innocent in need. "I do not know all the details but her name is Hermione Granger and if we do not save her the world as we know it will be over"

"So this Hermione is pretty important? I have two questions, where is she and how do I help her?" pulling out a small vile he handed to the half white-lighter, before placing his arm back to its original place. "At the moment she is at the hospital brain-dead we need you to give her a drop of the fountain of youth to bring her back" eying the small clear vile in her hand she frowned "but if she is brain-dead that means she is already dead and I thought once someone was dead we couldn't stop death?" nodding his head gravely he turned his back to Paige and Brody "yes it is true once someone is on Deaths list there is no stopping it" turning back around he sighed "fortunately for us she hasn't made it on the list and won't be on it for hundreds of years, if ever"

"Well she must really be important if she has eluded death himself. That's one tough cookie" Brody whistled impressed speaking for the first time. "We will freeze the entire hospital for five minutes that will give you sufficient time to go her the potion and then leave undetected" "but wait a minute there is still the small thing about her being brain-dead" Paige said sceptically "and from family experience mortals get really curious when people come back from death and then people get exposed" she said thinking back to when Piper had been bitten by an exotic bug and died. When Leo had saved her it had exposed Prue, Piper and Phoebe to a deranged doctor. "Well luckily she is at a magical hospital so the risk of exposure is minimal"

Placing the vile into her pocket she gave Brody a shot nod before turning to face the elder "where do I go?"

Orbing into the room Paige felt her heart melt when she saw a raven haired boy clinging onto Hermione, tears staining his rosy cheeks. "Young love, so cute" she whispered glad that she was reuniting him with his soul-mate. Making her way over to the bed she felt her heart ache for the fragile looking girl, it was obvious that she had been through a lot in her young life. Her eyes had deep brown bags under them and her skin was a pale as snow. She was also way to skinny and looked like she had missed quite a few meals. And now she had a destiny she knew nothing about. Running her hand through the girls curly hair she smiled sweetly down at her before pulling the vile out of her pocket "I hope your life is better for you" she said kindly pouring a drop of the water into her mouth.

Looking up at the young boy next to her smile vanished slightly "you take care of her" taking one last look at the half white-lighter she orbed out of the room, leaving no indication that she had been there.

Letting out a gasp Hermione awoke with a start, one minute she was surrounded by darkness and now she was back in her room and covered in sweat but otherwise fine. Feeling a heavy weight on her shoulder Hermione smiled warmly when she saw Harry sleeping peacefully at her side. 'He looks so gorgeous when he is sleeping' she thought happily to herself as she ran her fingers through his hair 'poor thing must've been so worried about me and tuckered himself out' She didn't want to wake him, but she was starting to lose feeling in her arm, so she shook him gently. "Harry wake up" she whispered softly earning a groan from the tired teen. Harry grumbled angrily when he felt someone trying to wake him up, shaking his head his listened to the sweet sound of Hermione's voice, which was trying to coax him from his sleep.

He didn't want to wake up because if he did her voice would disappear and the cold reminder that she was gone would come back and haunt him. Hearing said person growl in frustration he let out a surprised gasp, when he found himself on the floor of the hospital room. Jumping up and ready to hex the moron who had awoken him from his dreams, Harry felt his heart stop when he saw Hermione sitting there with a sheepish grin on her face. Hermione couldn't for the life of her contain her amusement, as Harry jumped up and began waving his wand around wildly, clearly still half asleep. When his half glazed eyes landed on her she shot him a sheepish grin "sorry Harry I couldn't help myself."

Expecting Harry to go into a full blown rant about the cruelties of pushing him off the bed she was surprised that instead, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed into a heap on the floor. Not wasting any time Hermione jumped off the bed and plonked next to her unconscious friend. "Harry if this is your sick way at getting back at me for pushing you off the bed it isn't funny" she berated angrily slapping him on the face. "Stop messing around and get up" When he didn't respond to her call she began to panic 'oh shit he really is out of it' she thought desperately checking him for any injuries, he may have gotten from the fall. 'I better get a healer just in case' jumping up Hermione raced to the door, only to find it locked...by very powerful magic.

Shaking the door handle Hermione grew more panicked when the door refused to budge 'I thought it was illegal to magically seal a patient in there room' she thought as she tried everything unlocking charm she could think off, but the damn thing just wouldn't budge. Running out of spells Hermione decided to do it the muggle way and began knocking on the loudly, trying to get someone's attention. Preferably someone who could get them out of this stinking room "hello we are kind of stuck in this room" Hermione cried desperately as her fear escalated and she began pounding on the door 'come on, come on' she thought desperately shooting a still unconscious Harry a desperate look.

'I have to get him some help' pounding on the door one last time, Hermione let out a surprised gasp when whitish blue lights appeared and she landed on the other side of the door with a painful thud. Not sticking around to figure out hell the hell that happened Hermione spun around in search of help, but ended up smashing into something solid. Once again on the floor Hermione looked up to see Sirius looking down at her with an unreadable look on his unshaven face. "Oh thank goodness I found you Sirius, it's Harry he is unconscious" Hermione rambled picking herself off the floor and refraining from telling him that she was the reason for his current situation. When she received no response from Sirius she frowned slightly "Earth to Sirius are you in there?"

Before Hermione knew what was going on she had been pressed against the wall by a sneering Sirius. "Who the hell are you? Do you think this is fucking funny?" He snarled his grip on her throat tightening. "What are you talking about? Harry is in trouble we have to help him" Hermione managed to choke out as little black dots danced across her vision. "I am warning you don't fuck with me, who sent you? Was it Voldermort?" Ok now she was more than a little confused, why the hell would he think she was involved with Voldermort? After all he had done and all the people he had hurt. "Padfoot why are you doing this?" she managed to choke out hoping the sound of his nickname would bring him out of his homicidal rage....no such luck.

"Don't you care call me that you filthy Deatheater" Sirius roared slamming her into the wall. Stars danced around Hermione vision as her head smashed with the solid wall. Vaguely registering that her right arm was now broken, Hermione barely had time to worry about it, for Sirius had smashed her into the wall again. Throwing the near unconscious Hermione to the ground, he quickly climbed onto her with his wand placed at her heart "now I will only ask one more time, who the fuck are you?" "It's me Hermione" she mumbled as pain shot through her entire body. Laughing bitterly into the Deatheaters face he slammed her into the floor "you can't be Hermione she is brain dead" 'what?' As the darkness slowly consumed her she was vaguely aware of Harry knocking Sirius off before she lost all consciousness.

Hermione was awoken by the sounds of angry voices and loud bangs. Opening her eyes Hermione found herself back in her old room with one arm bandaged and the other chained to the bed....wait chained to the bed. Doing a double take Hermione frowned when she found herself handcuffed to the side railing. What the hell was going on? Looking up her frown deepened when she saw harry and Sirius arguing, both there wands pointed at each other. While Remus and Albus watched helplessly from the sides. Wanting to know what the hell was going on she decided to make her presence known. Clearing her throat she was rather surprised at the suspicious and hostile looks she was receiving from most of the people in the room.

Abandoning his argument with Sirius he pocketed his wand and quickly made his way over to Hermione's side "Mione thank goodness I was so scared that Sirius might have knocked you back into a coma" he said gently holding her uninjured but chained hand. 'Why would he think that?' Hermione let out a gasp as what happened suddenly came back to her. She had gone for help and Sirius had attacked her screaming something about being a Deatheater. "Get away from her Harry she is a Deatheater in disguise" Sirius barked angrily trying to yank Harry from her side. Yanking out of his grasp Harry shot him a dark look, like he was ready to hex the man "Hermione is not a Deatheater" ok now she was past confused "Why do you keep saying that?" she asked groggily speaking for the first time.

"Don't speak to me Deatheater" he spat anger flashing in his eyes, pointing his wand at Hermione who shrank back slightly. "Don't talk to her like that" Harry shouted putting himself between the wand and Hermione. "Besides it has been over two hours so if she was using a polyjuice potion we would know about it by now" taking a step forward Albus placed a soothing hand on Sirius's shoulder and squeezed gently "I believe that Mr. Potter is right, but I still believe that we should still test her, just to help Mr. Black's peace of mind" he added seeing the murderous look he was receiving from Harry. Spinning around to face the headmaster he shot him a cold look "What we can't you heard the nurse if we give her more potions it could kill her."

"I'll do it" Hermione interrupted ignoring the murderous look she was receiving from Sirius "if it means that you will believe I am not a Deatheater I will do it" "but Mione it could kill you" Harry said weakly turning to face Hermione and cupping her face gently "I'll be fine" she whispered softly placing her hand over his "it will be fine"

Hermione shifted nervously on the bed, as she felt dozens of eyes boring into her, each holding disbelief and suspicion in their gazes. When she had agreed to take the truth potion she had no idea that she would have to do it in front of the entire order. Hermione felt more than a little hurt that only Dumbledore and Harry seemed to trust her. Feeling Harry give her hand a reassuring squeeze she shot him a grateful look, glad that at least he believed in her. "You know that you don't have to do this if you don't want" he said gently pushing her hair out of her face. Feeling her heart melt she squeezed his hand back, sweet innocent Harry, she was glad he believed her. Ron's rejection and suspicion she could deal with, but if Harry hadn't have trusted her like he did, she knew she would've been crushed.

"I'll be fine" she whispered softly so only Harry could hear, before turning to Dumbledore who gave her a knowing look. "I'm ready" she said giving Harry's hand a squeeze, who gave her a small smile. "Good the truth potion I am going to give you is the strongest ever made so there is no way to shake it" pulling out a syringe and a vile with a nasty green potion in it. Sticking the syringe into the vile he drew out a quarter of the vile, before calmly walking over to the witch and injecting her with it. "Now I must warn you that if you lie it will feel like all of your blood vessels are on fire" he said calmly ignoring the gasps from around the room. "WHAT" Harry screamed outraged jumping up and pointing his wand at the elderly headmaster.

"I can't believe you injected her with that crap, I swear by Merlin that you better have an antidote on hand" he threatened taking another step closer to the aging man. "Harry that is enough we need to find out the truth and this is the only way to do it" Sirius berated angrily putting himself between the headmaster and angered teen "get out of the way Sirius" "Harry" Hermione called softly "it is ok we both know I am telling the truth so it doesn't really matter" looking torn between wanting to hex them both and going back to Hermione's side, he finally grumbled before lowering his wand. "Good now what is your name?" "Hermione Anne Granger" she replied calmly "and who is your mother?" he asked his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Sakua Granger" nodding in satisfaction he gave her a smile and continued on "and who is your father?" frowning slightly Hermione contemplated the answer. Should she say Richard who wasn't her father or Chris Halliwell who she knew next to nothing about? "Chris Halliwell" Hermione answered finally looking down at her hands, waiting for the pain to hit. When it didn't she let out a small sigh of relief "liar Hermione's father is Richard Granger" Sirius barked triumphantly glad to have catched that no good Deatheater in its tracks. Now maybe Harry would finally see her for what she really was and finally come to terms that she was gone. "But then why didn't the potion hurt her?" Harry snapped angrily shooting him a glare, instantly shutting him up.

"Richard isn't my real father my mother married him when she got knocked up at fourteen" Hermione whispered in an embarrassed tone. "I have never met my real dad expect that he lives in Sans Francisco and his mum owns a club called P3" grabbing Hermione's hand gave it a gentle kiss "Mione why didn't you tell me?" looking anywhere but Harry's face she shrugged willing herself not to cry "well you have always been busy, what with school, Voldermort and now Ginny. I didn't want to bother you with my problems." Hearing this Harry felt his heart break, he couldn't believe that he had not noticed his own best friends suffering, not taken the time to ask her about her life and if she was ok. The guilt he had been feeling before returned as he realized just what a horrible friend he had been.

"Mione your problems are never a burden to me, what hurts you hurts me too." "We'll are we going to continue the questioning" Ron asked impatiently his ears going bright red. "I agree with Ron" Ginny snapped in a frustrated tone shooting Harry and Hermione a heated look. "I think I have heard everything I need to, to determine that this young witch is in fact Hermione Anne Granger" Dumbledore said loudly sending both Harry and Hermione a wink, while he undid Hermione's binds. Shifting nervously Sirius let out a small cough, while rubbing the back of his neck "Hermione I-" "don't even, you have no right to talk to Hermione after what you did" Harry interrupted hurt and betrayal reflecting in his green eyes.

"It's ok Sirius I know what you did you did for Harry and I am glad that you did" Hermione said earning shocked looks from everyone in the room. "But Mione he could have really hurt you" Harry said stunned that the witch had forgiven his godfather so easily. "Harry he thought I was brain dead and there is no way to come back from that. He was just doing his job and protecting you and I am glad that he did" she explained calmly to the distraught wizard "but he broke your arm" he whispered weakly "I just got you back and he nearly took you away again." Pulling the teen into a hug she sighed as she ran her fingers through his fringe "Harry we are in a war with an enemy that will do anything to win and Sirius was just doing his best to keep you safe"

"But he didn't have to be so rough" he mumbled but Hermione could tell that the young teen was crumbling "what if I had been I could have killed you and I would never be able to forgive myself if Voldermort had used my body to hurt you" turning back to face Sirius she smiled "thank you for keeping Harry safe" smiling back gratefully he nodded "I am so sorry that I hurt you though. You have to believe me if I had known I would've never hurt you like that, and I can't apologize enough about you arm" nodding in understanding she looked down at her injured arm "it's ok really a couple of potions and it will be as good as new" sharing a guilty look with Albus he cleared his throat "actually with all the potions they gave you we won't be allowed to fix your arm with magic" "ok then I guess it will be as good as new in six to twelve weeks" Hermione joked trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"I am so glad you are ok Mione I was really worried about you" Ron said stepping forward and pulling the girl into an awkward hug. "Me too" Ginny said although to was painfully obvious she didn't mean a word of it. "Well now that everything has been taken care of I will go and get the healer" Dumbledore said as he made his way out of the room. As soon as he was out of the room Ron jumped onto Hermione's bed and began rambling madly "Bloody hell I just can't believe it! One minute you are dead the next you are sitting here talking to us" pushing Ron off the bed Harry chuckled "careful mate she is still injured don't want to make it worse" he joked although you could hear the anger underlining his tone.

"I am fine it was obviously a malfunction of some sort" Hermione said still sick at the thought that a couple of hours ago they had believed her to be brain dead. "But how I mean they have never made a mistake so severe before" Tonks said speaking for the first time "well whatever happened it's a miracle" Harry grinned toothily wrapping an arm around Hermione "and we shouldn't question miracles" "besides I want to forget the whole you should be dead thing" she mumbled going pale "but why my dear girl? After all Mr. Potter is right it is a miracle you are alive and should be celebrated" the Minister of Magic boomed walking into the room with his chest puffed out proudly. "And you must be the little miracle I have heard so much about" he said happily grabbing Hermione's uninjured arm and shaking it wildly.

"No I am the girl who got lucky besides things like this happen all the time in the muggle world" Hermione replied briskly remembering some of the medical books she had read at the library when she was younger. "Oh I am sure that isn't true" Fudge laughed waving her statement away. "Now I must admit I was surprised when I got the letter from the head healer telling me what happened. I mean the only person who has escaped death so narrowly is Mr Potter here, what a miracle that was" he rambled throwing his beefy arms around happily. "I can't wait for the press to hear about this, miracle girl alive to see another day" seeing the murderous look on Harry's face, she realized he was just as mad as she was about this little intrusion.

"The press are waiting outside and we can-" "ah Minister so glad you could make it" Dumbledore said brightly closely followed by a female healer. "I am afraid that we are going to have to cut this meeting short after all Hermione is still injured and the healer needs to change her bandages and give her some pain medication. But we thank you for your visit and look forward to seeing you soon" Dumbledore chuckled cheerfully as he proceeded to push the struggling man out of the room "but the press is waiting outside-" "ah yes very good" the headmaster said slamming the door in his face. "So how is she?" looking up the healer nodded "well besides her broken arm she is surprisingly well" the healer replied in awe at the girls speedy recovery.

"Do you think she would be well to travel back to England?" Dumbledore asked ignoring the bouts of protests around him "I would advise against it I mean she might be well now but without the proper care she could always get worse" she said hesitant not wanting to disagree with the powerful wizard "well what if I promised to have our school nurse to take care of her, it is just that with the press knowing of Hermione's condition it may not be safe here for her" letting out a small noise it was obvious that the young lady was still a bit hesitant to say yes, but seeing the sparkle in the older man's eyes she folded. "Ok but you have to make sure she takes her medication every four hours on the dot" the healer said seriously shooting him a pointed look.

"And make sure that she is hydrated and doesn't move around too much" "don't worry we will super glue her to the bed if we have to" Harry teased earning a smack in the back of the head. "Are you sure this is a good idea Albus I mean she is still so weak" Molly asked looking from Hermione to the headmaster "yes I do believe it will be safer for Hermione to be at Grimmauld Place" he replied happily popping s lemon drop into his mouth. "But how do we get out of her, I mean with the press and the minster outside surely it won't be easy" Bill asked curiously. "I have created some port keys that we will use to get back to Grimmauld Place" he replied pulling out two crushed beer cans and a rotten blue shoe.

"I bet ten knuts said he drank those when he went to get the nurse" Hermione whispered into Harry's ear, who simply snickered and nodded his head in agreement. "I will send a couple of you to get our stuff from teh hotel while the rest will travel back to Head quarters. "Tonks, Molly and Remus will go and collect all of the stuff we will require. I believe Miss Grangers stuff has already been placed with ours" Dumbledore said handing a can each to Sirius and Molly "Harry, Hermione, Sirius and the twins will use this portkey" he said breaking everyone up into groups of tens and twelves. Seeing the angered and frustrated look on Ginny's that she wasn't going with Harry, Hermione smirked smugly. Taking a hold of the can Hermione felt a familiar pull on her naval as they were transported to Grimmauld Place.

After what felt like forever the spinning stopped and they all landed in the living room with a painful thud. "Are you alright you didn't hurt your arm did you?" Harry asked concern dancing in his emerald eyes, picking himself up off the ground before helping Hermione up. "I'm fine just a bruised butt" she replied accepting Harry's offered hand. "Oohhh do you want me to kiss it better?" Harry teased slapping her lightly on the arse "oh now I do you just made it worse" she said in mock anger slapping him upside the head. Before he could react another portkey appeared dumping Ginny onto her head. 'I wonder if it is sadistic of me to hope that hurt like hell' she thought before inwardly snickering 'who cares I hope that hurt like hell.'

"Nice PJ's by the way" Harry teased causing Hermione to blush bright red, with everything that I gone on she was not given the chance to change. Seeing the embarrassed look on Hermione's face he picked her up bridal style "come on let's go to the room you will be staying in and get you some clothes that actually cover something" smacking Harry upside the head she giggled as he continued to carry her up the stairs "Harry Potter I can walk you know and besides that I have no clothes here remember" "I remember but you are injured and shouldn't be moving around too much" he said quoting the nurse "and as for the clothes I am sure you can borrow something" shuddering at the thought of having to wear something of Ginny's she frowned when they walked into Harry's room.

"Um Harry this is your room" she said eying the Quidditch posters and pictures of his friends covering every inch of his walls. "Thank you for telling me Miss. Granger I have no idea what I would do without your intelligence and brains" he teased pinching one of Hermione's cheeks "but I thought we were going to the room I am staying in." Closing the door behind him he went over to the closet and pulled out a couple of blankets and pillows "you will be staying here and I will be sleeping on the couch" before she could protest he raised a hand to silence her. "Mione I have been through hell for the past two weeks worrying whether you were going to live through the night, I need you to stay here with me. Just so that I know you are safe" he said chucking the blanket onto the couch.

Feeling too guilty to argue Hermione simply nodded her head, after all it was her own fault that she had tried to take her own life, and if she had known how badly it would've affected him, she never would have tried in the first place. "Well are you going to get me some clothes that actually cover something?" Hermione teased trying to break the tension in the room. Letting out a mock groan he slumped slightly "I guess if I must" "yes I do believe you must" she replied mimicking his actions. "Molly made me go shopping for new clothes so I am sure that there is something in here that will fit" he said motioning towards his open closet. "Are you implying that I am fat" she teased although you could hear the worry in her voice.

Dramatically falling to his knees he raised his arms up to Hermione "of course not my Queen, I your lowly servant would never say such cruel things" letting out a sniff she raised her head dramatically "well you better not have because if you had I would have to have you be-headed" she said dramatically with a wave of her hand "now be off with you I need to change" bowing dramatically he placed a gentle kiss on her hand "of course my queen" bowing one more time he left the room, closing the door behind him. Laughing in amusement at Harry's antics Hermione pulled out a black muscle top, a pair of boxes and his favourite Quidditch jersey. Pulling the clothes on Hermione sniggered at the thought of how mad Ginny was going to be when she saw her wearing Harry's most prized possession.

After all no one but her was allowed to wear it, a fact that really pissed Ginny off. The jersey was way too big on her and came down to her knees but she loved wearing it all the same. Calling out to harry that she was decent, she chuckled at the amused look on his face as he walked back into their room. Walking back into his room, he let out a bark like laugh when he saw Hermione practically swimming in his Quidditch Jersey. She looked like a little girl trying on her father's clothes, now all she needed was a teddy and her messy hair in piggy-tails. "What are you laughing at Harry? I don't look that ridiculous" she pouted crossing her arms over her chest, making Harry laugh harder "I'm sorry you just look so cute like that" he gasped in between laughing and gasping for much needed air.

Spinning around dramatically she got into a ridiculous pose "I know maybe I should keep it, after all it does look so much better on me then it does on you" still chuckling he handed her a pair of jeans to Hermione "yes it does seem to look better on you" taking the offered jeans she frowned as she slowly placed them on "how did you get these? Have the others come back with the rest of the clothes?" blushing slightly he shook his head "uh no you left them here last year" he lied quickly not wanting to tell her he had been carrying then around as a reminder of her. "But seriously don't you just look adorable I am seriously thinking off just giving it to you and never letting you take it off" he chuckled trying to change the conversation.

Laughing she wrapped her uninjured arm around his shoulder and gave it a playful squeeze "but it is your favourite jersey I mean you wouldn't stop sulking for a month when you thought you had lost it" going bright red he shook his head furiously "no I didn't" "you threatened anyone you said the word jersey and then you wanted to have a memorial for it" she laughed sending him a 'and don't even bother denying it' look. Grabbing the hem of the jersey he smiled "well then it will just have to be my favourite jersey on my favourite girl" letting out a dramatic sigh he leaned against Hermione's forehead "besides after once again seeing you look so adorable in it I am afraid I will never be able to do it justice."

Before she could come up with a response there was a sharp knock on the door interrupting there little moment. Pulling away from Hermione he called out for them to come in while Hermione slumped onto the bed. Letting out a groan she felt like she was going to gag when Ginny skipped into the room and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. "Oh come on brother in the room" he groaned as he followed his younger sister into the room "well you could always leave" the red head snapped placing her hand on her hips "or here's an idea you could save your horniness until we aren't here" 'or you could just go fuck yourself' she thought not liking the idea of Harry making out with the stupid biatch. Noticing Hermione in Harry's jersey she frowned angrily "oh I didn't know you needed clothes I would have lent you some of mine" she said in a fake sugary voice that made her want to gag.

"Nah I like these better" Hermione replied using the same sugary sweet voice while putting on a forced smile. "Besides these just look too cute on her" Harry laughed pulling the girl into a hug "oh how cute they aren't even going out and they are already switching clothes" Fred said skipping into the room arm and arm with George. "Why I do believe you are right, it is just too cute for words" he replied ignoring the murderous glare he was receiving from his younger sister "what do you want?" she spat angrily while crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently, reminding Hermione of the oldest Weasley female. "Mum sent us up here to tell everyone that she is going to make breakfast now" Fred said happily unfazed by Ginny's anger "awesome I am starving" Ron shouted happily racing out of the room without so much as a backwards glance.

"We better go down before Ron ambushes Molly and eats everything before she has a chance to cook it" Hermione said hoping off the bed before stretching out her tired and sore muscles. Half dragging Harry along Hermione smiled when she was Ron hovering around Molly while trying to sneak some bacon. "Morning love don't you just look cute" Sirius barked causing Hermione to go bright red in the face "doesn't she just look too cute for words Molly?" he asked receiving a smack upside the head from Remus. Seeing Hermione in Harry's favourite jersey she let out an angry sniff before turning back to the pots and pans "I suppose" she said frostily causing Sirius to start chuckling in amusement. Walking over to the marauder she smacked him in the back of the head before taking the spare seat next to him.

"Thanks alot now she is going to think I am trying to lure and take advantage of poor little Harry with my scarlet ways" Hermione whispered angrily at Sirius who simply burst out laughing "she is probably going to tell her skank of a daughter I am up to something and then I am going to have them up my arses" Hermione moaned while receiving a stern look from Remus "Hermione don't be so mean to the poor girl" he chided flipping through an old faded book. "Well it is true and now they are going to try and poison me and just because I evaded death once today doesn't mean I can do it again" seeing the glare Molly was shooting him he quickly stopped laughing. Shooting her a glare he crossed his arms angrily and mumbled under his breath "stupid ranga bitch" before bursting into another round of chuckles.

Ignoring the glares he was receiving from the pissed off woman he continued laughing, hell this was his house and if he wanted to laugh than he would and he wouldn't have some beach ball tell him otherwise. "Well you know the saying like mother like daughter" Hermione whispered softly making sure no-one but Sirius and Remus heard her. "I bet she was just as pissed off as Molly was when she saw you in his jersey" Sirius said wiping tears of mirth out of his eyes. "I wish I could have seen the look on her face" he chuckled earning another smack in the back of the head by Remus "stop being childish and leave the girl alone" Poking her tongue out at Remus Hermione frowned when Ginny walked into the room and made a beeline straight to Harry, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Seeing the sour glare that Ginny was giving her she quickly nudged Sirius in the side, pointing in the girl's direction, who had her arm wrapped possessively around the clueless teen "it was like that only ten times better" she whispered earning another glare from Remus, who raised his book threatening at the young witch "don't encourage him, do I have to smack you to?" poking out her tongue she rubbed her broken arm "Remus I am surprised at you threatening an injured girl like that, shame on you" Hermione chastised mockingly shaking her head "yeah you big brute picking on a poor innocent girl have you no shame" he cried out dramatically wrapping an arm around the laughing girls shoulders with a fake regretful sigh "I never thought you had it in you to hurt such a beautiful girl Moony. But have no fear for I shall protect you from his wrath"

Rolling his eyes in amusement he went back to reading his book, knowing that they weren't going to listen to him. "I would love to set that bitches hair on fire" she mumbled angrily shooting a glare at Ginny, who was talking animatedly with her mother, while her arm was still wrapped around Harry. "And I want to help" Sirius agreed readily wincing when Remus brought the book down on his head. "You will most certainly not help her set someone's hair on fire, if you must do something, try turning her purple or something" Remus snapped before going back to his book. "But Remus that is so boring and I have already done that before" Hermione whined slumping down in her seat slightly, trying to think of the perfect revenge.

It would be so much easier with Claire here she always came up with great revenge plans "yes well considering your condition I don't think it would be wise to do anything to drastic" Remus replied concern lacing his voice. "Remember you just got out of the hospital and I don't want to have to send you back because you over-exerted yourself. And I don't think Harry would be too happy with the idea either." Slapping Remus on the back he gave a bark like laugh "will you stop worrying I promise I won't let her over-exert herself" raising an eyebrow he placed his book onto the table and crossed his arms "and how are you going to do that Sirius?" "Well for one thing I have no idea what that even means" he replied earning a snort of laughter from Hermione, while Remus remained unimpressed "and another thing my dear Moony" picking her up bridal style he sent the young witch a wink "I already have the most perfect plan ever." Not waiting for Remus to respond he bolted out of the room, carrying a rather amused witch with him.

Sitting on Sirius's bed, Hermione couldn't help but feel amused as she watched the older man tear his room apart. Not that it really made a difference since the room had been messy to begin with. Well messy didn't quite cover it; battle field however did pretty much cover the state of the room. "What are you looking for? Maybe I could help?" she asked picking a piece of lint off Harry's jersey "you stay where you are, you need rest and Remus would kill me if he found out I made you sort through this junk" Sirius replied not looking up from rummaging through his closet "I am looking for a book" letting out a snort Hermione leaned against the wall "A book? Quick call the white suits Sirius Orion Black own a book" Hermione teased ducking as a broken broom came flying at her.

"Ha-ha aren't you just the cutest? I'll have you now this isn't just a book, but the best damn book in the world" he bragged puffing his chest out before going back into his over-filled closet. "Oh really the best book in the world huh? And what is this so called book?" Hermione mocked as a shoe narrowly missed her head "you do realize Molly is going to hunt us down if we aren't done at breakfast soon? That is if Ron doesn't inhale it all first" letting out another bark like laugh "first of all I highly doubt Molly even cares if we aren't there and this book happens to be the best prank book in the world. Remus, James and I made it in our fifth year." Raising an amused eyebrow she let out a snort "a prank book?" as soon as the words left Hermione's lips, a familiar whitish-blue light filled her hands, revealing a tattered black book, the words Prank book scrawled untidily on the cover.

"Um is this it?" Hermione asked weakly hoping that the older wizard hadn't seen the light thingies. Popping his head out of the closet, to tell her to let him do the searching, he let out a girlish squeal when he saw the book in her outstretched hand. "How did you find that? MY BABY" he breathed jumping out of the closet and rushing over to her side, like an over eager puppy looking for a treat "um magic" she replied nervously handing the book over to the excited man, well she wasn't lying per say it was magic, she doesn't didn't know what type. "Um I can't believe I am going to ask this, but how is this going to help? Are we going to drop it on her head?" Shooting Hermione a mock glare he flipped through the book till he came to the page he was looking for.

"No my smartass little friend, we are going to use this potion right here" he said handing the book over to her. "We made it in our sixth year and ironically it is the only prank we ever pulled that didn't involve Snivels or a Slytherin" Sirius said as his eyes became glazed slightly, as he was bombarded with memories of his past. "It is a changing potion we used it on some pompous Ravenclaw when he asked Lily out" he spoke after a couple of minute of silence "whoever drinks it will be turned into a pig whenever they hug an intended person" Hermione's thoughtful look turned into a smirk as she put two and two together "so if we put a piece of Harry's hair into the potion then whenever she hugs him she will turn into a pig?"

"That just about sums it up in a nut shell." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. Nodding her head in understanding, she looked down at the book with a small frown on her face "but why?" confused at the question he frowned slightly "why what?" "Why are you helping me hex Ginny? I mean you have no idea why I want to and it would upset Harry terribly if he found out" "Well for one I don't think that loud mouthed hussy is his type" 'you are' he mentally added as guilt flashed through his eyes "and another I want to help you because I feel bad for what I did to you" seeing the she was about to object he raised a hand to silence her "I know what you said and I am forever grateful that you were so willing to forgive me but......but you have done so much for me, I mean I would have gotten the dementors kiss if you and Harry hadn't saved me and that was how I repaid you."

Placing a hand on the shaking man's shoulder she smiled softly "you are Harry's only family and that makes you my family. I don't regret saving you that night and I never will. Well except the hippogriff ride that I could have done without" she teased trying to lighten the suddenly damp mood. Pulling the girl into a hug he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead "you are just too much you now that? James and Lily would be so proud to have you in their son's lives" "well duh I'm fucking perfect" "Well miss perfect shall we go down to breakfast before the mega bitch hunts us down?" Sirius asked picking up the girl bridal style, and began carrying her out of the room. "Yep we can't scheme against the troll on an empty stomach" Hermione said smiling smugly, oh she could not wait to see the look on that bitches face when she turns into a pig. Yes Ginny Weasley was going to find out that when you played with fired you always get burned.

**Well here is my second chapter, slightly different and yet with all the good things that made it so good in the first place. Remember two things I don't own Harry Potter and to review...only if it is positive of course. **


	3. And the plotting begins

**Well here it is Chapter three; I hope that is a hell of a lot better than the original. Because I have put in a lot of work into this and stressed on how to make it perfect so you will have a good reading experience. Any I don't own Harry Potter or the Charmed ones, so please read and Review and don't forget to ENJOY....ENJOY IT!! **

**Chapter Three**

Hermione rolled her eyes as she tried desperately to drone out Ginny's irritating voice. Apparently Harry had taken Ginny to the Zoo nearby, when she had been in America, and she hadn't stopped bragging about it. Hermione had a fairly good idea that she was only doing this to piss Hermione off, and she was annoyed to say that it was working. Clenching her eyes tightly she let out a sigh as she tried to go to her happy place, a brilliant place where there was no good for nothing boyfriend stealing skanks. Before she could get any further into her magically happy place, someone shook her arm roughly, breaking her out of her musings. Not impressed that someone had interrupted her she grumbled angrily under her breath before answering "What?" Hermione grumbled not bothering to open her eyes.

"I was about to tell everyone how they let us feed the animals" Ginny replied in a snooty voice that made Hermione want to strangle the red haired witch. She could just imagine the snooty bitch flipping her long red hair over her shoulder as she said this and Hermione wanted nothing more than to set it on fire. Clenching her hands tightly she forced herself to take a deep breath; it was only a matter of time before the potion was ready and then Ginny would be in pig city. "Hermione are you even listening to me? I am telling this story for you after all" Ginny snapped impatiently drumming her finger on the kitchen table. Rolling her eyes she sighed "sorry I was just making a list of things that are as pathetic as your date to the zoo" smirking at the enraged look on the younger girl's face.

"Like Snape's boring lectures about how useless we are and yet god bless the man the next day he is in that classroom with that scowl on his face. Or how Malfoy who hates muggle-borns and half-breeds yet he follows the standards of one" taking a deep breath she continued "how Ron can go from thinking he is a tough guy to squealing like a pansy at the mention of Voldermort's name" earning a squeal from Ron who instantly went bright red, when he realized what he had done "totally didn't plan that but still awesome" watching as Ginny went bright faced Hermione couldn't help the sense of satisfaction as the younger witch burst into tears and ran out of the room. 'Made the bitch cry in under two minutes...Claire would be proud'

"Hermione what the hell was that? You didn't need to be so mean to her" Harry asked angrily as he watched Molly race out of the room to go and comfort her daughter. Letting out a sigh Hermione pretended to look guilty "I'm sorry I just don't know what is wrong with me lately, I just feel so empty inside and I feel sick and with everything that has happened-" trailing off she sent Harry a watery pout, causing the young teens heart to melt and all his anger disappear. "No I am the one who should apologize I shouldn't have snapped like that, you have been through alot" Harry said softly rubbing Hermione's uninjured arm "why didn't you say something? I could've helped you." Leaning back into his seat Sirius tried desperately to hold back a snort as he watched Harry try to comfort his 'distressed' friend.

It amused him how his godson could go from being mad at Hermione, to freighting housewife in a second. It always amazed him how much control she had over the clueless love-struck teen, or how much the young teen was willing to do for the young girl. He hadn't seen such unwavering devotion since James and Lily had been alive "well you have been through alot my dear and no one expects you to be 100%" Sirius said his eyes dancing with concern, even though his voice held humour in it. "She still could've been nicer to Ginny though, she was only trying to help" Ron mumbled angrily under his breath shooting Hermione a glare. "Oh hush up Ron you were tired of Ginny telling that story as well" Fred said slapping the boy over the back.

"Yeah Mione over here did us a favour by shutting her up" George added with a similar grin on his face. "Now that is enough boys, continue to eat your lunch" Arthur snapped harshly his eyes flashing angrily, before a grin broke out onto his face "uh Made Pomfrey what are you doing here?" he asked pleasantly shaking the medi-witches hand "we just sat down for lunch would you care to join us? Molly has once again made enough to feed a small army" shaking her head she smiled lightly as she waved away Arthurs offer "thank you for the offer but I am afraid I am only here to give Hermione her medicine and weekly check-up, and then I am afraid I must be off." Spotting Hermione at the other end of the table made her way over to the young girl carrying a light blue medical bag.

"Hello Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter how are you this fine afternoon? Has your arm been giving you any problems?" wiping the tears out of her eyes she shot the elderly woman a forced grin "my arm has just been hurting more than usual" she replied cringing as another shot of pain went through her broken arm, no matter how much of the pain potion she took the pain was simply unbearable. "Mione why didn't you say anything? We could have given you something for the pain" Harry asked horrified that she had been in pain and he hadn't done anything to stop it. "You have been so busy with Ginny and-" Hermione replied 'pause for affect, pause for affect' "I don't know I just didn't want to be a bother to anyone" she finished weakly looking down at her bandaged arm.

Guilt flashed through Harry's eyes as he tightened his grip on Hermione's arm, it was true he had been spending a lot more time with Ginny the past three days. He had felt bad about the way he had treated her when Hermione was dying and he wanted to make it up to the young witch. After all she was his girlfriend and he was sure that was right thing to do at the time. But now all he felt was guilt because he had left Hermione by herself, when she was clearly in pain. "Mione I am so sorry that I haven't been around for you the past couple of days. Not to mention that you have been sleeping alot since we have gotten back and when you weren't you were having check-ups. If I had known you were in pain I would've been there for you in a heartbeat" he rambled quickly guilt flashing through his emerald eyes.

"Well it is common for a broken arm to produce some discomfort, all the same I would like to check it over to make sure it is healing properly" Madame Pomfrey said pulling out a bunch of different colored potions and lining them up on the table, side by side. Picking up a bright purple one she handed it to Hermione, who grimaced before gulping it down in one mouthful "that stuff is nasty" she mumbled handing back to the medi-witch, who simply handed her an orange one "yes I know dear but they are all necessary in making sure you get better without complications" "But I am fine it is just a broken arm" she protested weakly knowing full the witch wasn't listening. After all they had this debate every time the medi-witch came with the potions, and she always lost the argument and of course ended up taking the potions anyway.

"Come on Mione just a couple more potions and then it will be all over" Harry said soothingly trying to encourage the young witch, who looked unimpressed with the situation. Poking her tongue out at the boy she winced as she downed another foul tasting potion "you're just saying that because you don't have to drink the stuff" "aww you poor baby" Harry teased with a smirk, as he pinched the scowling witches cheek. "Come now Miss. Granger it isn't that bad, you just have two more to go and then the check up." Looking at the last two viles with a look that could only be described as disgust she sighed. Sure there was only two left but they just happened to be the worst out of the whole lot, and made her extremely tired.

Seeing no way out of it however she took both of the viles and downed them both at the same time, wanting to put the experience behind her. Taking the goblet of orange juice Remus was offering her, she downed it in one gulp, and letting out a sigh as the juice washed the taste of copper out of her mouth "See now that wasn't so bad was it? And you don't have to take anymore potions until tomorrow" the greying medi-witch chuckled brightly earning a tired groan from Hermione, who slumped against Harry for support, as she felt the effects of the potions taking over. "Now I know you are tired Miss. Granger but I promise that it will be over quickly" Madame Pomfrey assured the witch as she let out another tired yawn.

"I just-I feel like" struggling to finish her sentence she let out a soft groan before collapsing onto Harry in a dead faint. "Mione" Harry shouted grabbing the witch before she fell any further "oh dear she has a very high fever" Madame Pomfrey gasped removing her hand from Hermione's forehead "it must be due to all the potions we have given her" "but they were supposed to help her not make her worse" Harry growled angrily lifting Hermione up and shooting the medi-witch a dark look that would send even the bravest man running. Unfazed by the look he was giving her she sighed "I understand Potter and it is working, but sometimes the potions can be overmedicated and it becomes too much for certain people" "but if you knew the risk then why give them to her?"

"Um I hate to interrupt this pleasant conversation but she is burning up so don't you think we should be doing something?" Sirius asked concerned worried about the young girl's welfare and how it was going to affect Harry, who had already been put through enough, with the incident in America. Checking Hermione's temperature she let out a disgusted gasp "it is 105 degrees, honestly you were supposed to be taking care of her, what have you idiots been doing?" looking away from her murderous look it was obvious that Poppy was none to impressed by the state Hermione was in "I give you one simple task, one task to make sure she is alright and not only did you fail but you made her worse" she screeched and Harry could just imagine the steam coming out of her ears.

"But she didn't say anything about feeling crook" Ron mumbled weakly instantly regretting it when her glare was directed at him "honestly you men are hopeless it seems I am going to have to keep her at Hogwarts after all. Since you all seem too incompetent" Poppy huffed angrily mumbling angrily under her breath, at the stupidity of some people. "But you can't make her stay there" Harry cried desperately his grip on Hermione tightening "she belongs here with us" her eyes softening she sighed as she saw the desperate and sad look on the teens face "we will discuss this later right now we need to get her temperature below boiling." Instantly straightening up he nodded his head in agreement, knowing this was no time for arguing, when Hermione had such a high fever.

"For now it would be much easier if we were to take her to Hogwarts, Remus can you please send an owl to Dumbledore and tell him we are on our way? And Tonks I need you to go and pack an overnight bag for Hermione dear" Poppy instructed, hastily waving her wand around and repacking her bag "Potter and I will go ahead and will meet you there" picking up her bag she shot Harry a stern but gentle look "come Potter we have to go before it gets worse" nodding he quickly followed after the witch, inwardly praying that she wasn't going to be taken from him.

Watching anxiously as Madame Pomfrey worked on Hermione, he felt his heart ache. She had been working on the young witch for the past ten minutes and her fever was continuing to go through the roof. The Weasley family Remus and Sirius had come five minutes ago and were now waiting outside, after Poppy had insisted that the last thing she needed was a crowded wing. In fact the only reason Harry had been able to stay was because he had kicked up such a fuss, that she just couldn't say no, as long as he promised to stay out of her way. But with no progress being made Harry was beginning to feel antsy and wanted nothing more than to help.

Running out of potions and spells to use on the girl, Poppy reluctantly decided to use a more muggle and in her opinion barbaric way to get her temperature down "Potter do you know how to use the Aquamenti?" she asked turning to face him, who simply shot her a confused look "Sirius taught me over the holidays why?" pulling out her wand she motioned for Harry to come closer "because Potter the potions aren't working and we are running out of time, so we are going to have to cool her down ourselves" she explained quickly "pull out your wand and when I saw go I want you to use the spell on Hermione, hopefully with the water and potions we can get her temperature down" nodding his head he pulled out his wand and waited for Poppy to give the word.

"Make sure that the water is lukewarm if the water is too cold it may cause her temperature to increase" the plump lady warned urgently. "Aquamenti" they both cried out as jets of water came out of there wands saturating the unconscious witch. "Come on Hermione please wake up" he whispered softly before once again casting the spell "I need you to wake up." Conjuring cool packs she began placing them under her armpits, forehead and groin. "Is this really going to help her?" Letting out a sigh she placed a wet towel at the back of Hermione's neck and placing a thin blanket over Hermione "the water and cool packs should be enough to bring down her fever. It is barbaric I know but if we give her more medication it will make it worse"

"I can't believe I let her get this bad" he said softly collapsing onto the seat next to her bed, a wary look on his face "Mr. Potter I know I may have gone off the handle back there, but it really isn't anyone's fault" squeezing his right shoulder gently, she gave him a reassuring smile "especially not yours, you are a child and therefore aren't expected to know the signs of someone who is very sick. With the potions we were giving her, they made her immune system very weak and therefore made it easy for her to get an infection or cold. The fever was just the body's way of trying to fight it off" pulling away she smiled and walked towards the exit "now I must go and inform the others of Hermione's condition" the rest of what the witch said fell on deaf ears, as Harry continued to stare hopelessly at Hermione, her hand tightly gripped in his own.

One thought was running through his mind like a broken record 'please wake up soon'

Holding Hermione's hand he smiled softly as he ran a gentle hand through her drenched hair, it had taken another five minutes and a ton of ice, but they had managed to bring the girls temperature below boiling. Even though she still had a fever it wasn't as life-threatening as it was before, now all she needed was rest and she would be better in three to four days. "This month has not been nice to her" Ron joked walking into the room with a concerned look on his face, as he took the spare seat next to Hermione's bed. "I was so worried we were going to lose her this time. I just wish I had noticed that she wasn't feeling well, then none of this would have happened" Harry whispered softly tears leaking from his eyes as he continued to run his hands through her hair "I know mate me too" he replied taking Hermione's hand and placing a small kiss on it "but you know Mione she doesn't like burdening people"

"I know and that's what worries me, what else has she been hiding from us?" he questioned Ron who simply shrugged his shoulders "I have no idea but in the end we just have to trust that if she is in trouble Hermione will come to us, that is all we can really do." Looking down at her fragile face he frowned, surely that wasn't all they could do? As her best friends surely there was more they could do to protect her? "So how is sleeping beauty going?" Sirius asked walking into the room with a solemn expression on his face. Seeing the unconscious girl he felt guilt overwhelm him, knowing that with all the time he had spent with her getting the potion ready that he should have noticed she was sick. But he had been too caught up in the excitement that it had slipped his mind that she was still weak, and for that he would never forgive himself.

"Madame Pomfrey said that she is going to check her temperature in thirty-five minutes, to make sure it has gone down" Harry replied softly looking up at Sirius and giving him a small smile. Taking the only spare seat near Hermione's bed he rubbed his sore eyes "it seems like just yesterday we were at St Mungo's and now here we are again waiting and praying for her recovery" nodding Ron leaned into his chair with a grunt "Madame Pomfrey did say she should make a full recovery her body just needs rest after trying to fight off the infection or illness." "Molly and Tonks went to tell her parents what happened" Sirius said leaning against his chair "they were going to send a letter but Molly didn't think it would reach them fast enough."

The room went into a comfortable silence as they stared down at the young girl, each praying for her quick recovery.

"So is she going to be ok?" Harry asked anxiously as he watched the medi-witch perform various spells on the unconscious witch "I mean you said her fever is down so why is she unconscious?" placing a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder Ron smiled softly "she still needs rest mate, she'll wake up when she wants to. And god help anyone who tries before she is ready" he joked trying to lighten the growing tension in the room. Yes it was rather foolish to try and wake her up, they had learnt the hard way in their third year, when Ron had tried to wake her up for breakfast and she had hexed him to turn purple whenever he went to close to the witch. Fortunately it only lasted for about a week, since Molly and the others couldn't figure out how to break the spell. After that Ron refused step into the same room when she was sleeping, let alone wake her up.

"You're right Mione will wake up in her own time" he replied with a small chuckle "yes and hopefully when she does you don't get hexed this time" letting out a mock sigh of defeat, Ron shook his head gently "why is everyone is against me?" Before anyone could come up with a retort, the hospital wing doors flung open and an unfamiliar woman came running in, a frantic look covering her face. "Um can we help-" Sirius's voice cracked when his eyes landed on, in his opinion, the most gorgeous woman he had ever met. She had shoulder length jet black hair and legs that could go forever. But that wasn't what drew him into the beautiful woman, no what drew him in were those deep blue eyes that were currently frantically searching the hospital wing.

When her eyes landed on Hermione, she let out a distraught gasp before rushing over to the unconscious girl's side. "Who are you?" Harry asked suspiciously eying the woman with a frown, his hand reaching for his wand in his back pocket. He had never met this woman and anyone he didn't know would be considered a threat, especially with Hermione in this condition. "I'm Patty I am a friend of the family" Patty replied sadly taking the girls hand and running her fingers through Hermione's hair with her other hand "Molly told me what was going on and I had to come and see if she was alright" "but why aren't her parents here? Molly went to get them, so why are you here?" Harry asked a little more rudely then he intended

Unfazed by his rudeness she sent him a small smile "her parents are away on business and I decided to come in their place" she lied easily not feeling the need to tell him the real reason was because her parents didn't care. "So how is she?" she asked turning back to face the medi-witch. "We were able to get her temperate down but she still has a high fever. We are going to need to keep her here for a couple of days to examine her and find out what caused the fever and fainting" Poppy replied looking through her chart "we believe it could be because of all the medication we gave her" squeezing Hermione's hand, she nodded her head in understanding "so she has a drug-induced fever" Patty said softly "yes we now we have drenched her in luke-warm water and placed cool packs on her to reduce the fever"

"Madame Pomfrey is the best medi-witch there is, Hermione will be fine" Sirius said softly placing a shaky but reassuring hand on Patty's back, who shot him a grateful look "yes Hermione did mention that she was the best. I'm sorry I was so worried about Mione I didn't ask who you were" she said apologetically with a small grin "that's ok Malady I am the great and noble Sirius Black and I must say it is a pleasure to meet you" he said with a bow before grabbing her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. "Oh the great and noble Black huh" Patty teased with a raised eyebrow "you mean the same great and noble Sirius Black that spent thirteen years in prison?" letting out an audible gulp he chuckled nervously "you heard about that huh?" leaning back she smirked as Sirius went extremely pale.

"Yeah but don't worry I know you are innocent" turning to face Harry and Ron she didn't see the relieved look on Sirius's face "I am Harry Potter and this is our good friend Ron Weasley" Harry said amused that his godfather had got a crush, he couldn't wait to tell Hermione. At the thought of Hermione he felt his heart sink, once again feeling guilty that he had been too busy to sense his friend's distress, as he gently squeezed her hand. "We'll give you some time alone with Mione" Sirius suggested giving Patty's shoulder a gentle squeeze who smiled gratefully. Seeing the tortured look on Harry's face he shot him a reassuring smile "Hermione's going to be here for a while so I thought we could get her some books from the library, so she doesn't get bored in this hellhole."

"I heard that Mr. Black and I do believe you are due for your wizard flu shot soon" Poppy's amused voice rang out from her office, causing the marauder to go pale. "Yeah I think we should definitely go and get some books don't want Mione to be bored" not taking his eyes from Hermione's pale white face, he frowned slightly mentally debating whether or not to leave Mione's side. What if she woke up when he wasn't there, she would think he wasn't there and didn't care about her, which was far from the truth. But Sirius was right as well she was going to be here for a night by herself (that was all he was going to allow) and she would need something to read, in case she got bored or lonely. Maybe Ron and Sirius could go and get some books for her and he could stay here?

No that wouldn't do any good, knowing those two they would get books that she would find childish and boring. "Mate she is so out of it right now, I highly doubt she will notice you're not there" Ron laughed slapping Harry on the back before walking over to Sirius, who was waiting at the entrance for Harry "honestly she will be fine I won't let anything happen to her and Poppy is in the other room" Patty said giving him a reassuring smile "Come on mate she ain't going anywhere" Ron groaned shifting from foot to foot "I'll be back so fast you won't even know I was gone" he promised giving Hermione's hand a quick squeeze before he reluctantly followed Ron and Sirius out of the hospital wing.

As soon as they left the hospital wing, Patty smiled softly pushing the cool pack off as ran her hand over Hermione's forehead "you have quite the habit of making me worry" Patty said with a sigh "I met Harry before and I can tell that he cares about you. A lot of people are worried about you" squeezing her hand she continued to rub her forehead "I just wished you could see how many people care about you" looking around the room to make sure no one had walked in, she placed a small kiss on Hermione's forehead "you've been sick long enough, it's time to get better now" Patty said softly as her hands glowed whitish blue. As soon as the light came it was gone and a slightly dazed Hermione opened her eyes. "Patty?" looking around Hermione frowned when she found herself in the hospital wing.

"What am I doing in the hospital wing? The last thing I remember was getting my check up with Madame Pomfrey-and" she asked groggily shivering slightly "and why am I drenched? Where is everyone?" chuckling lightly in amusement she sat in the seat closet to Hermione's bed "you have a drug induced fever and they brought you here to get better" Patty replied "so they decided to throw me in the lake? How long have I been here?" she asked running her hands through her soggy hair "around an hour I was really worried when Molly came and told me you were sick" nodding her head she sighed as she slowly sat up and leaned her back against the wall. "Harry and the others are waiting outside, they have been quite worried, especially Harry" Patty added chuckling at the deep blush that crept onto Hermione's face.

"I'm sorry you had to be dragged all the way here" Hermione mumbled looking down at her hands, ashamed that she had gotten Patty and Harry so worried "I wasn't dragged anywhere I came because I love you" Patty replied gently with a small smile, reaching into her pocket she pulled out a folded photo and handed it to Hermione "I thought this would make you feel better" tears filled Hermione's eyes as she looked down at the crumpled picture of her father "I can't-thank you so much Patty" she whispered softly as she was pulled into a hug "Now are you going to tell me how you broke that arm of yours?" Patty teased as she returned to her seat. Looking down at her arm she blushed lightly, trying desperately to think of a believable lie.

"I tripped down the stairs from carrying to many books" she lied not wanting to tell her the real reason. After all she highly doubted Patty would allow Hermione to stay at Grimmauld Place if she knew Sirius was the one that had broken her arm. "I told you that was going to happen one of these days and yet you didn't believe me" letting out a mock sigh of disappointment she shook her head gently "what am I going to do with you young lady? Oh the woes of being a parent" "Oh suck it up I am the one injured here" Hermione pouted in mock frustration. "So where is Harry and the others?" she asked trying to sound casual as she picked invisible lint off of her blanket "oh Harry, Sirius and Ron went to get some books for you at the library and the others are waiting outside" she replied with a knowing smirk painted on her bright red lips.

"That's a shock I never thought Sirius would willingly go into a library" "well he said that he wanted to give us some time alone, but I think the real reason is that he is afraid of your nurse" Patty teased with a wink "oh he is shit scared of Poppy and it is so funny cause he spent thirteen years surrounded by dementors it's because she gives such nasty potions" "I've flipped through your potion book and with half the stuff you use, like snakes tongue, spiders legs and pigs spleen, I don't blame him" Patty said with a fake shudder. "Miss. Granger I see you are awake I was expecting you to be out of it for at least another five hours" Poppy said stunned as she made her way over to Hermione's bed "how are you feeling dear?"

"I feel a little warm and my arm hurts" she replied as Poppy proceeded to check her temperature "Well your temperature is still a little high, but nothing a little rest won't fix" nodding her head she smiled as she laid back in the bed "Umm can you dry me now" nodding her head Poppy flicked her wand and Hermione instantly dried "good girl now I will go and inform the others that you have woken up" Poppy said making her way out of the room "I am sure Harry will be especially happy that you have awoken" blushing at the medi-witches comment, she buried her face under her covers, with a groan. "Does someone have a little crush" Patty teased already knowing the answer, but liking to tease the girl none the less. Before Hermione could snap out a reply, the hospital wing doors burst open and Harry came rushing in carrying a stack of books, closely followed by most of the order.

Pulling the covers from over her head, Hermione felt her heart beat faster at the concerned look on Harry's face. Chucking the books onto the spare bed next to Hermione's he rushed to her side "Oh Mione I was so worried you just fainted and you had such a high fever" he rambled happily pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "Potter she may be awake but she is still injured and sick so please do be gentle" Poppy scolded angrily with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her aging face. Letting go he sat on her bed and held onto her uninjured hand "you had us worried there pup" Remus said softly while Tonks placed her backpack on the bottom of her bed "I got you a change of clothes and your toiletries for that time of the month" she said with a wink pretending to whisper, causing the teen to blush "Tonks stop teasing the girl" Molly scolded the younger lady, who rolled her eyes at Hermione.

Eying her visitors she was happy to note that Ginny was not among them. "So when will she be able to leave?" Harry asked curiously hoping Madame Pomfrey had forgotten her little threat about making Hermione stay here....apparently not. "It will be in Hermione's best interests if she stays here for the remainder of the holidays, here she will get the proper care. Unlike at Grimmauld Place where you all have no idea what you are doing" she replied stiffly waiting for Harry to start his famous Potter tantrum. "But that isn't fair Hermione needs to be with friends and family not stuck up in here by herself" Harry argued angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously. There was no way in hell he was going to allow anyone to separate him from Hermione when she was sick and needed a friend with her.

Not liking the idea of being stuck here anymore then Harry she decided to step in "but it is just a drug induced fever Madame Pomfrey that could've very well happened if I had been here as well" Hermione said in a very businesslike tone "with rest it will go away in a couple of days, and I am sure the fever won't care where I am resting" "yes but" "I am grateful for your concern but I would much rather be with my friends" she interrupted the stuttering witch "besides I feel awful that you had to leave your holiday early to come back and treat me." Still unsure about letting the witch to leave after all she had been through, she cleared her throat nervously "Well you will need to stay here for at least a night just because your fever has broken doesn't mean it won't come back worse than before, I mean goodness you shouldn't even be awake. If it doesn't then I suppose it would be alright as long as you promised not to get out of bed for the next week...I am serious you need to rest or else you can stay here and I will make you rest" Madame Pomfrey said slowly but sternly

"We'll super glue her butt to the bed if we have to" Harry said happily glad that Hermione wouldn't have to spend the rest of the holidays by herself in this dull place. "What is it with you and super glue" Hermione teased lightly "what if I happen to be allergic to super glue" horrified he gulped nervously "are you?" "maybe" she said with a small smirk "you'll just have to find out the hard way" smacking Hermione lightly on the she shook her head gently "you know you aren't now stop scaring the poor boy" Patty said with a cheeky grin on her face. "Yeah stop picking on the poor boy what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" he said with a pout "maybe at least I wouldn't be in here by myself" she replied simply with a shrug.

"We will still need to give Hermione medication for the pain in her arm and hopefully it doesn't re-trigger another fever" Madame Pomfrey said gravely "you are going to have to make sure that she is fully hydrated at all times and stays away from any stressful situations" she said giving Fred, Sirius and George a pointed look. "Poppy I am hurt that you would even imply such a thing" Sirius said clutching at his heart "I may never recover." "What was that Mr. Black? You want to have your wizard flu shot now" Poppy asked innocently pulling out a rather long and thick needle out of her apron.

Letting out a girlish squeal he bolted out of the room as if Voldermort was chasing him. "I think I need one of those, god knows that's the only way to control him" Remus joked as the rest of the room burst out laughing. "Well he certainly has a set of lungs on him" Patty teased as Sirius's distant squeals could still be heard. "Yes well I am afraid visiting hours are over and my patient needs her rest" Poppy said gruffly with a small grin on her face "But Madame Pomfrey it is still early can't we stay longer?" Harry pleaded "Mr. Potter my patient needs rest, so unless you want her to go home tomorrow I suggest everyone leaves" she said hotly giving him a pointed look as if daring him to disagree with her. "

"But Madame Pomfrey we can't just leave her here by herself. What if she gets lonely? Or she needs something?" he pleaded desperately ready to beg on his knees he had to. There was no-way he was leaving her when she was sick, the last time he had left she had gotten worse and he couldn't stand the thought of her getting sicker if there was something he could do. Letting out a frustrated sigh Poppy slowly counted to ten before turning to face the pleading teen. "Mr. Potter I will be here with her at all times and I can assure you she will be fine. Now if you would be so kind to leave my patient needs a lot of rest" "Harry I will be fine besides I will be sleeping a lot and won't be much company anyway" she said softly rubbing his arm reassuringly.

"But-" "if you stay here I will feel guilty that I wasn't very good company making you watch me sleep" Hermione said firmly with a small smile "and we don't want to give Madame Pomfrey a reason not to let me go home tomorrow" looking torn he finally nodded his head in acceptance and placed a small kiss on her forehead "alright I will go but only so you can sleep" getting the books from the other bed he placed them on Hermione's bedside table "I got you some books so if you get bored you have something to do and you won't be so lonely" looking at the stack of books she felt her heart sore when she noticed that he had gotten all of her favourite DADA books. "Thank you Harry" rolling her eyes knowing that the boy was going to have to be dragged out, she started to push Harry out of the room ignoring his weak protests "Potter you will see her tomorrow now get out of my infirmary" she snapped angrily.

Finally admitting defeat he gave Hermione a quick wave and promised to be back first thing before reluctantly allowing Madame Pomfrey to push him out of the room. Watching everyone walk out of the room Hermione smiled softly as little black dots were dancing across her vision and she slowly feel asleep.

Waking up Hermione let out a smile when she saw Harry resting his head on her lap sleeping soundly. Looking over at the clock she realized it was just past 9am in the morning. Sitting up carefully as not to wake him up she chuckled lightly to notice his body from waste down was invisible. He must have snuck back during the night and accidently knocked the cloak off while he was sleeping. Not really wanting to wake him up but not wanting him to get caught by Madame Pomfrey, she reluctantly woke him up by gently shaking his shoulder. Waking up with a start worried that Madame Pomfrey had found him, Harry smiled softly when he saw Hermione smiling down at him. Stretching he let out a satisfied sigh when he heard he back pop. "Hey Harry sleep well?" she asked cheekily while Harry went red.

"Yes I slept quite well and how did you sleep?" letting out a dramatic sigh she shook her head sadly "horribly this heavy plonker came in the middle of the night and tried to crush my legs with his head" shaking his head in mock sadness he grinned "some people came be so insensitive but at least you will have me to carry you if your poor legs are broken." "It's ok I turned the plonkers hair green while he was sleeping" she teased, laughing as Harry frantically jumped up and frantically rushed to the bathroom to make sure his hair was the same colour as it had been when he fell asleep. "Very funny" he grumbled as he came out of the bathroom a mock frown covering his face "you know you love me."

Nodding his head reluctantly he sat on the bed with Hermione "yeah I do, so how are you feeling?" resting her head on his shoulder she grinned "I still feel a bit hot but apart from that I am fine." "I got you something" Harry said happily pulling out his wand and accio'ing a black cooler bag to him. "Patty told me last night that ice-cream is good for people with fevers and I know you like strawberry ice-cream so I thought I would get you some" he rambled blushing as he pulled out a 2 litre tub of ice-cream and two spoons. "I forgot how to do a freezing charm so Sirius helped me-but if you aren't hungry-" placing her finger to his lips she smiled as she placed a small kiss on his cheek "thank you so much for this."

Handing her a spoon he smiled as she happily dug into the ice-cream "you're welcome." "You do realise Molly is going to be pissed that you left without telling anyone" she teased poking Harry with her spoon "that's not true I told Sirius I was going" he countered weakly knowing full well she was still going to be pissed off regardless. "Well I will just blame you then" he said thoughtfully "after all you are the Scarlett woman and I am just the innocent boy-who-lived" letting out a snort she smacked him upside the head "you are anything but innocent" "yes but she doesn't know that" he replied with a snicker. "Yes she is blinded by all the green eyed grandchildren you will be giving her" seeing the way Harry's face went green she burst out laughing.

"Don't even joke about that" he said feeling his stomach roll uncomfortably. Sure he wanted to have a family but he was way too young to be thinking of that now and he didn't even know if he wanted to be with Ginny like that. Sure she was nice to hang around and was a good snog but for some reason no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't see himself with her forever "oh it's true and you know it" "yeah and she wants you with Ron" turning the same colour as Harry she shuddered "no thank you not going to happen I would rather marry Dobby" laughing he nodded his head in agreement "yeah at this point I think I would too" "yeah well he is taken so to bad" before Harry could respond Madame Pomfrey stormed into the room with a murderous look on her face.

"And what pray tell are you doing here Mr. Potter?" she asked angrily placing her hands on her wide hips and shooting him a look that clearly said 'and you better not lie to me' "Patty told him that ice-cream is good for people with fevers and so he decided to bring me some for breakfast" Hermione answered since Harry was to frozen in fear to say anything. Letting out a sigh Madame Pomfrey's eyes softened "well I suppose that was rather nice of him" pulling out her wand she made her way over to Hermione's bed "so how are you feeling Miss. Ganger?" the nurse asked as she began to take Hermione's temperature. "A little hot but a lot better than last night" nodding her head she placed her wand back into her apron.

"Well your temperature has gone down considerably since last night but we won't know much until all of the potions are out of your system" Madame Pomfrey said taking out a vile of orange potion and handing it to her "Severus made this last night, it is a pain potion but it won't make you any sicker then you are." Nodding her head Hermione downed the potion and was surprised to note that it tasted like oranges and mango. Noticing the shocked look on Hermione's face Poppy chuckled lightly "yes this one doesn't taste as bad as the others." Before she could answer Molly came storming into the room red faced while Sirius followed arguing meekly behind her. "Just what do you think you are doing here young man?" she snapped angrily placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the startled boy.

"You know you aren't supposed to leave the house without asking first we were worried sick" "as I said before I gave him permission" Sirius said but Molly simply rolled her eyes "asked someone mature" seeing the hurt and frustrated and hurt look on Sirius's Hermione frowned angrily "Since Sirius is Harry's legal guardian I think he is the best person to ask" she said heatedly crossing her arms and shooting the elderly witch a glare, that could send Voldermort running. Hermione had hated the Molly ever since the incident in fourth year where the old hag had believed the word of some scarlet woman Hermione. Put in her place Molly went bright red and mumbled Sirius an apology. "Well I was going to say Hermione could go home now but if you two are going to argue I don't think it would be a good idea." Poppy said heatedly shooting the two adults an angry look.

"No that isn't necessary they won't argue anymore I promise isn't that right guys?" Harry said urgently shooting Sirius and Molly angry looks "Poppy she will be fine at Grimmauld Place we will keep her hydrated and bed ridden until you give the ok" Sirius said giving her one of his famous smiles that could make any girl swoon. Looking from Sirius to Harry's pleading face she felt her resistance crumbling "I know I said yes last night but this is going to be alot of work. I don't think you realize just how much work it is going to take to make sure her fever doesn't come back. Not to mention she is going to need to be given the pain medication every four hours on the dot-" "Molly we will be fine I am sure Remus will make sure she gets her potions on time and her little servant boy over here will make sure she has what she needs" Sirius said pointing to Harry.

"Yes I will get her whatever she needs and make sure she stays hydrated" Harry said unfazed by the servant comment. "Fine but if I hear word that she has gotten worse it will be your heads" Madame Pomfrey snapped before sighing and handing Sirius a box full of orange potions. "Remember to tell Remus every four hours even at night and don't forget she needs plenty of rest" handing Hermione her bag she patted her shoulder "now remember you need to rest for a week and if you need anything don't hesitate to write" shoving Hermione's bag into Harry's arms she folded her arms over her chest "now get out of here before I go and change my mind" packing up the last of the ice-cream she let out a squeak of surprise when Harry picked her up.

"Harry James Potter we have been over this I can walk you know" shaking his head he stuck his tongue out at her "nope you need to rest remember" rolling her eyes she smacked him upside the head "oh and how are you going to get us back to Grimmauld Place? You can barely use the floo network by yourself and yet you think you can take me as well" "yep" he replied simply as he made his way over to the fire "yeah well I know you can't so put me down" ignoring her he took a pinch of the powder and threw it into the fire and without a second thought walked in screaming Grimmauld Place. Before she knew it she was thrown into the living room covered from head to foot in ash, with Harry lying on top of her. "Oh yeah that worked perfectly" Hermione groaned as pain shot up her back "sorry Mione" he mumbled sheepish as he lifted himself off of her and began dusting teh ash off his clothes.

"Why don't you just push me down the stairs next time? Might hurt more" "oh come on Mione you know I didn't mean to hurt you" he mumbled as he helped her to her feet "funny way of showing it." "Is there any ash left in my fireplace or are you wearing it all?" Sirius's booming voice laughed as he gracefully came out of the fireplace closely followed by Molly "probably since Harry was the one who practically threw us into the fireplace after I told him not to" she said heatedly placing her hands onto hips and giving him a murderous look. "Uh-oh someone is in trouble" George chuckled as he made his way into the room with Fred and Ron. "Mione how are you feeling?" Ron asked walking over to his friends "before or after Harry decided to manhandle me?" she asked jokingly as she rubbed her saw back.

"I said I was sorry what is it going to take for you to forgive me?" rubbing her chin pretending to think she grinned "well I am in the mood for chocolate" she said with a grin "done now am I forgiven" nodding her head she pulled him into a bone crushing hug "after the chocolate" "you can have the chocolate after you rest" Remus said walking into the room with a serious look on his face "I just received an owl from Poppy saying that I was volunteered to look after you" he added shooting Sirius a glare who simply stuck his tongue out at him. "You don't have to I can look after myself" Hermione said once again feeling bad for putting someone out. "Nonsense my dear I will be happy to help" he said giving her a warm smile as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Looking around the room Hermione frowned when she noticed Patty was no-where in site "where is Patty?" surely she wouldn't have gone home without saying goodbye to her. "Oh Tonks and Patty went to Diagon Alley this morning to get some stuff for lunch and she told us she will see you later." Ron replied as he slumped down on the couch next to Fred who was watching the TV intently. "Now let's get you to bed so you can have some rest" he said as they made their way up to her and Harry's room. Glad that Patty hadn't left without saying goodbye she allowed Remus to push her out of the room and to Harry's room. "Now Poppy made it very clear that you need to rest so that is what you are going to do" he said happily as he tucked Hermione into bed.

"And I bought you some reading material in case you get bored" Sirius said happily handing her a tattered old book. Instantly recognizing the book she shot him a grateful smile "thanks" she said putting it under her pillow before Harry and the others could see what it was. Although Remus had a fairly good idea what the book was anyway. "I'll be back in four hours with your medication until try to get some sleep." Holding her hand Harry smiled as he took a seat next to her "and I will be right here when you wake up." "Harry mate Hermione needs her sleep" Sirius said placing a hand on his godsons shoulder. "I'll be quiet I promise Padfoot she won't even know I am here" "Sorry pup but Poppy will have our heads if she doesn't get the proper rest. She left strict instructions and unless I want to see you past graduation I have to follow them."

"Please what Poppy won't know won't hurt her" "Harry Padfoot is right besides don't you owe me some chocolate after a certain accident" she said with a raised eyebrow. "But-" "no buts Mr. Potter I want my chocolate by the time I wake up" slumping his shoulders in defeat he reluctantly nodded. "Good now I would like a Mars Bar please" "alright I'll see you when you wake up" placing a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead he gave her one last desperate look before Sirius dragged Harry out of the room followed by Remus. "Four hours is a long time incase you won't to finish a project" with that said Sirius sent her a wink before shutting the door behind him.

Adding a small pinch of rosemary to the simmering potion, Hermione sighed as she flipped through the book, since she was forced to rest in her room she had decided it would be the perfect time to catch up on the potion. Having learned the potion by memory, Hermione decided to check out that rest of the book, and she had to admit it wasn't half bad. She had thought the Weasley twins were good but they didn't hold a candle to what the marauders were capable of. **'Make your enemy think they are a duck'** now that was something that she wanted to try out. Hearing someone knock on the door Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts "wait a minute" Hermione called out as she quickly placed the potion and ingredients in the cupboard. Hoping into the bed ruffled her hair slightly before calling out for the person to come in.

"Finally woman" Harry teased walking into their room with an amused smirk on his face "I thought I was going to have to stay out there forever." "Oh it wasn't that long" Hermione pouted softly as Harry sat next to her on the bed, pulling the covers over him. "Oh yes you were see I have grey hairs that weren't there this morning, oh how you have aged me" he cried out dramatically placing his head against Hermione's shoulder. "Ok first of all the fact that you check your hair for greys is weird secondly..." trailing off Hermione let out a fake gasp as she ran her hands through his hair "my goodness you are going grey" plucking out a few strands she shook her head sadly before placing them in her PJ pocket "what was that for?" he demanded in mock anger as he rubbed his sore head.

"To remember you by when you die of old age" she replied in mock sadness "oh how the mighty fall" rolling his eyes in amusement he pulled her into a one armed hug and sighed "I don't know what I am going to do with you" he said dramatically "well you could start by getting this sick and injured soul some chocolate to ease the pain" she teased relaxing into his embrace. Looking thoughtful he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out two king-sized Mars-Bars "Well I did get these for you since you like them so much...but now I don't think you deserve them" "oh come on yes I do" she whined giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "Oh yes and why is that?" he asked refusing to look at her knowing that if he saw the look she was giving him he would cave without a second thought.

"Because I am sick and you love me" "well played" he said letting out a mock frustrated groan he handed her the chocolate, which she eagerly accepted. "I mean how am I supposed to deny you anything when you bring up the love card?" taking a bite of the mars bar she shrugged "you're not you are just meant to serve me and my needs for the rest of your life" leaning his head against her head he smiled softly "I think I could live with that destiny at least you aren't trying to kill me" frowning slightly she pulled away from his grasp and crossed her arm "of course I haven't tried to kill you yet" she said outraged before bursting into a fit of giggles "I mean who is going to be my slave if I kill you now..I mean honestly Harry you can be so thick sometimes"

Shaking with laughter he rolled his eyes "oh well then I better be a good slave then" "yep or I shall have you beheaded and have your mingled body sent to Voldermort" she said poshly as she tried desperately to hold in her giggles. "And what will become of my head? My fair and noble mistress" "well I shall keep it as a trophy of course" Hermione said pretending to think "yes I think I shall hang it on the wall just over the fireplace." "Yes that would be a fabulous place to hang my head" he replied nodding his head in agreement "then when you get bored you can throw darts at it" not able to hold it in any longer Hermione burst into laughter, clutching onto Harry for support. "What are you two hens cackling at?" Sirius asked casually as he walked into the room with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh just my total and utter destruction by beheading" Harry answered between laughs "yes he hasn't been a very good servant and now it is off with his head." "Ah nothing there's like a good old decapitation to get your spirits high" he said with a bark like laugh as he sat down on one of the blue chairs that surrounded the bed. "Now remember Harry Hermione is supposed to be resting you don't want Poppy coming after you with a wizard flu shot" he said shuddering. "But I'm not scared of needles like you are" Harry teased his godfather whose face went bright red "I am not scared of needles" he pouted crossing his arms across his broad chest. "Oh of course not Sirius I am it is perfectly normal for a grown man to run out of a room screaming at the mention of a needle" Hermione said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well Goku is scared of needles and yet he saves the world on a daily basis" he said proud of the argument he had come up with. Laughing she shook her head "Goku is a cartoon character you moron and you just admitted you were scared of needles." Unable to come up with a good remark he did what any other fully grown man would do in this situation, poked his tongue out and told her she smelt bad. "Good come back" Harry said sarcastically trying desperately to hold in his laughter. "I thought I made it clear you weren't to come in here" Remus said walking into the room with an angry look on his face. "Oh come on Moody we waited for nearly four hours" Sirius replied with a pout "besides she looks rested enough" "I don't care if she looks like she could run a marathon you heard Madame Pomfrey say she needs her rest. And it will be my head on a freaking pike if she gets worse"

"Don't worry Madame Pomfrey said she would take their heads too" Hermione said trying her best to console the wizard. "Besides I am resting she didn't say I couldn't talk to anyone just that I had to stay in bed." "Yeah Moony so don't be so high strung and pull up a chair" Sirius cheered patting the chair next to him. With a sigh he handed Hermione the tray holding the potion and juice before taking a seat next to Sirius. "See that wasn't so hard" he said clapping the werewolf on the back. Drinking the potion in one gulp she smiled as the taste of orange and mango filled her mouth. "There you are Harry" Ginny huffed as she walked into the room glaring angrily at the way Harry was holding Hermione "I have been looking for you everywhere"

"Sorry I went to get Mione some chocolate that I promised her" Harry replied sheepishly "what did you need?" letting out a frustrated groan she stomped her foot impatiently "I can't believe you forgot you promised to take me to the movies three days ago" by the look on Harry's face it was clear that the boy had forgotten "sorry Gin but with everything with Mione I kind of forgot" he admitted giving her an apologetic look "I'll make it up to you I promise." Rolling her eyes in annoyance Ginny let out a frustrated huff "well I suppose if we leave right now we could make the movie." "I would love to but Mione just got back and I want to make sure she is ok" Harry replied giving Hermione's hand a squeeze "maybe we can go next week when Hermione is off bed rest and she could come with us."

Seeing the murderous look on Ginny's face it was obvious the red head was very unhappy with this new development. "But Harry you promised me we could go" She whined pathetically. "I know I did Ginny but Hermione needs me right now besides you have already seen the movie three times, I'm sure one week won't matter" "but she is going to be sleeping most of the time I am sure she won't notice if you go for two hours." "Oh thank you so much for your concern" Hermione snapped rolling her eyes at Ginny's selfishness. "Well it might be a good idea if you go I mean a promise is a promise" Sirius said ignoring the glare Hermione was shooting him. "I mean Ginny is right mate she will be sleeping a lot."

Getting the drift Hermione grinned "yeah he is right I am awfully tired still and maybe you could pick me up some more strawberry ice-cream when you are out?" no yes didn't like the idea of Harry going on a date with the mega bitch but if it was the only way she could work on the potion without him finding out then she would reluctantly allow it. After all it wouldn't be long before Harry find out what a manipulative bitch she was a dump her like the useless ranga pig she is. Looking between his best friend and girlfriend Harry felt torn not knowing which promise to keep, on the one hand he had promised Ginny that he would take her to the movies and on the other he promised never to leave Hermione again. Ah it was just so confusing both girls meant the world to him and it pained him to know that he was going to have to let one of them down.

Seeing the torn look on his face she cupped his cheek "Harry relax I will be fine you go and have fun and then we will spend some time together. We can eat a whole bunch of junk food and watch action movies and those over emotion sappy movies that you buy just to bag" leaning into her hand he smiled "hmm I do like junk food and bad mouthing sappy movies" 'and yet you are practically living one' Sirius mused with a snort and by the look on Remus's face he thought the very same thing. "I will be fine in fact I will be so busy sleeping I won't even know you are gone" "that's what you told me last time remember and you ended up with a fever" he said guiltily making Hermione's heart break "that wasn't your fault Harry you couldn't have known I was sick, I mean I am the smartest witch of my age if I wanted to hide it you wouldn't have known."

Well she was right he supposed she was rather good at hiding things, especially if it meant saving her friends from worrying about her. Which meant that he had to keep a closer eye out from now on to make sure she was alright and happy. Even if it meant he had to break a few promises on the way "it's fine really I would feel alot better if I was here with you" ok so getting rid of Harry was going to be a lot harder then she thought. "Please if you don't go I won't be able to sleep knowing that I ruined your date" she said spitting the word date out like she was talking about something foul. Luckily Harry was too concerned to notice this but the rest of the occupants of the room didn't.

Walking into the room Ginny and Tonks shared she almost gagged at all the pink and lace covering the room. The walls were different shades of pink varying from light pink to bright pink. The furniture had a more metallic feel but was still an ugly pink...and the lace covered beds. 'I see Ginny was the one who decorated this room' she thought as she eyed the room with disgust after all she highly doubted Tonks would have chosen to decorate the room like Barbies mansion. Vowing never to step foot into this barbie fest of a room once she had gotten what she wanted, she slowly made her way over to Ginny's vanity table. How did she know it was Ginny's and not Tonks's? Well it might've had something to do with the bright pink letters saying Ginny on the top.

Seeing a picture of Ginny and Harry hugging at a near-by park she chuckled when the picture Harry began waving happily at her while the picture Ginny shot daggers in her general direction. 'Enjoy him while you can because he is going to be mine soon' she thought as she ran a finger over the pictures frame with a small smirk on her face. Remembering why she was here in the first place she decided to act quickly before Tonks came up here for something. Looking for something Harry had given Ginny her eyes landed on a small seal figurine that Harry had gotten her when they had gone to the zoo. "That could work" placing the seal into her pocket for safe keeping, she made her way over to Ginny's trunk and started searching through it.

Spotting an pair of ugly peach colored socks sock she quickly grabbed them "hell I am doing her a favour" she said as she placed the socks in her coat pocket. Just as she was about to close the trunk Hermione's eyes landed on something silver. Looking closer her grin widened when she realized it was Ginny's silver coin bag. Picking it up and pouring the contents into her hand, she realized there were just over ten galleons. "Oh look I guess she has been saving" she mumbled to herself tipping the coins back into the bag "it would be a shame if she lost it after all this saving." Putting the bag back she shook her head gently "no that would be going too far" letting out a snort she quickly grabbed the bag and tossed it into her coat pocket "such a shame I don't really care though" shutting the trunk she walked out of the room, not before knocking the picture of Harry and Ginny down first.

Making her way back into her room she saw Sirius lying on her bed tossing an old red shoe up and down "I see you got the port-key" sitting up he shot her a crooked grin "piece of cake, did you get what you needed?" pulling out the pair of socks and the small figurine she chuckled "piece of cake" "oh someone is going to be pissed when they find that seal missing. You got a package from your friend by the way" he chuckled pointing to a rectangular box that was lying at the bottom of her bed. "I think it was from that Claire chick" placing the object back into her pocket she smiled as she opened the package "yes it is the epinephrine shots I asked Claire to send me" "ephinea what?" Sirius asked confused as he made his way over to Hermione's side.

"It is a shot muggles give to people who have a severe allergic reaction" seeing the confused look on Sirius face she giggled "needle-good help me get better when near something that makes me sick" "alright no need to be a smartass" he grumbled holding out the shoe for her. Poking out her tongue she grabbed the shoe and with that they were gone.

Tears of amusement fell down from Hermione's eyes as she watched Sirius chase one of the pigs around the muddy paddock. One of the ingredients for the transformation potions was pig's hair, so they had come to local paddock to try and get some hair. So far they had been here at the paddock for about half 'n' hour and yet they were no closer to getting what they needed. Not that she minded at all, after all she got to see Sirius once again make an arse out of himself, and that was something she always loved to watch. Apparently catching a pig was a lot more difficult than they had first hoped, and after a couple of minutes had cracked the shits and transformed into Padfoot. Hermione would have reminded him that he was a wizard and therefore had a wand, but seeing the older man being bested by a pig was just too good to give up.

Transforming back he shot Hermione mock glare as he angrily placed his hands on his hips "you know you could help" poking out her tongue she leaned back on the fence for support "oh I know" she replied simply a smirk growing on her face "but if I did I would smell like you, and if you hadn't noticed you don't exactly smell like roses." Ok so maybe that wasn't the real reason that she didn't want to help the marauder, she just didn't want to tell him teh real reason, in fear that he would call the whole prank off. And after all they had been through to get the necessary potion ingredients she was not about to just give up. The truth was that for as long as she could remember she had been extremely allergic to pigs, not your wheezing and runny nose allergic, but your breath stopping allergic that would kill you in minutes.

She knew it seemed silly, turning Ginny into something that could ultimately kill her if the young witch got to close. Normally she wouldn't go for something so reckless that could once again endanger her life, but the thought of stupid Ginny running around as a farm animal, while her frantic mother tried to fix her was all the motivation she needed to pull this stunt. Besides she had sent Claire an owl asking for her to send some epinephrine shots after she had been realised from the hospital wing. So that if something did go wrong and she got pig hair on her than she would have a plan to get better....she hoped. Oh well no point on dwelling on things that could happen, right now she needed to focus on the potion and Ginny's complete destruction.

Before she could blink Sirius retransformed and tackled her to the ground, right into a puddle of mud. "Sirius Black" Hermione shouted shooting the dog a mock glare, while trying to push him off "get off me" managing to push the large dog off, she took off closely followed by Sirius. Letting out a squeal Hermione ducked just as Sirius lunged for her, narrowly missing her by inches. Watching Sirius shakily get up and shake the mud off of himself, Hermione burst out laughing "I think someone needs a bath" she teased pinching her nose in fake disgust, while Sirius simply poked his tongue at her. Looking down at her watch she frowned when she realized they had wasted nearly an hour and the portkey was going to take them back in twenty minutes.

Before she could blink a frantic pig knocked into knocking her backwards. With a panicked shriek she threw out her hands and froze everything. Rubbing her aching head she winced slightly as she shakily stood up onto her feet. Looking at the frozen pig in front of her Hermione sighed as she pulled out a pair of pliers and a plastic bag. "Well here goes" leaning over carefully trying not to touch the pig, she quickly yanked out a couple of hairs and placed them in the bag. With a flick of her hands she smiled triumphantly as she held up the bag "got some" "how but how and who" Sirius stuttered his mouth hanging low. He couldn't believe what he was seeing he had been trying for so long to get a piece of hair without much success, and yet somehow the witch in front of him had managed without so much as breaking a sweat.

"Beginners Luck" he mumbled angrily while stomping his foot in mock frustration "or it could be the fact that I am just better then you" Hermione said with a chuckle, amused at the glare Sirius was currently sending her way. "Or it could be beginners luck" "or and this seems far more likely than just 'beginners luck' I am just better than you" poking his tongue out he crossed his arms "yeah well at least I can turn into an animagus" he boasted happily with his chest puffed out proudly "oh yeah and how long did that take you to complete?" Hermione asked sarcastically with a roll of her brown eyes. "One and a half years which is very good since it takes up to three years with help" he replied unfazed by her sarcasiam. "Oh please I know I could do it in half the time" Hermione snickered.

"Alright Miss-I'm-better-than-everyone your own" Sirius said with a smirk as he held out his hand "if you can somehow manage to turn into an animagus by nine months I will do anything you won't. But if you can't which you won't you have to do whatever I want...deal" smirking Hermione took his offered hand and shook it "deal don't be too disappointed when you lose" snickering he rolled his eyes "oh come off it you may be the smartest witch of your age but there is no way you will be able to pull this off. I mean even Dumbledore couldn't transform that soon and he is one of the strongest wizards alive." "Well I am the smartest witch of our age maybe I will surprise you" in truth she had already learned how to become an animagus in her third year.

The boys weren't talking to her and she had decided to learn as a way to distract herself from the pain. With the help of the time-turner and books Hagrid had on the subject she had managed to transform by her fifth month. When she had first transformed she was rather surprised that she had managed it in such a short time, but what shocked her most was the animal she turned into. She had been expecting an owl or an equally as smart, but when she transformed into a white leopard she was shocked. After all white leopards represented power and strength and while she was the smartest witch in their age she didn't think she was that powerful. She hadn't bothered to tell Harry and Ron still upset from the way they threw away their friendship and as time progressed she didn't feel the need to share that detail with anyone.

She did feel kind of bad that she was tricking Sirius like this but then she would remember that it was just Sirius and the guilt went away. Now all she had to do was look like she was studying how to turn into an animagus and then in eight months, she will show Sirius that she had magically learnt how to turn into a white leopard. Maybe one day she will tell him the truth about it, but until then she was going to mess with him for as long as she could.

Placing the strands of pig's hair into the potion Hermione smiled as it turned a dark shade of red. "So what do we need now?" Sirius asked as he continued to stir the potion counter-clockwise "now that we have the pig's hair all we really need is some of Ginny's hair and then we have to wait for twelve hours and then it is done" she replied calmly as she added Harry's hair to the potion "and how are we going to do that? We can't just ask her for it and it needs to be fresh so we can't take it from a hair brush" "we'll just need a little distraction then" before Sirius could reply the door swung open. With a panicked gasp she flung her hands up and froze the room 'crap that was close' she mumbled to herself clutching her beating chest.

Jumping up she quickly grabbed everything and shoved it under the bed, before pulling out the monopoly board Harry had bought her. Taking her original spot she quickly spilled the stuff out of the box before unfreezing the room. Ignoring Sirius gasp Hermione smiled brightly when Harry walked back into the room closely followed by an irritated red head "we're back and I bought the strawberry ice-cream you wanted" Harry said cheerfully as he walked holding three white grocery bags "I didn't know what else you would want so I went a bit overboard" he admitted sheepishly as he placed the bags on the nearest chair. "Remus helped me put a freezing charm on the ice-cream so it wouldn't melt on us" he explained as he took a seat next to Hermione.

"So you are playing monopoly I see" Ginny asked snottily as she sat on one of the chairs closet to Harry "well we were about to until Harry gave me a heart attack by barging into the room" Hermione teased giving Harry a pointed look "Sorry" he mumbled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "I can help you clean it up if you want" "I see you are feeling better" Patty said happily walking into the room carrying a tray of her medicine and orange juice. "Remus was helping Molly with something so he asked me to bring this up" Smiling gratefully she downed the potion in one gulp "you are looking lovely today my dear" Sirius said blushing bright red. "Thank you Sirius you look" pretending to think she took the vile off of Hermione and walked out of the room.

"Oh poor Padfoot just got burned" Harry laughed as Sirius shot him a death glare. "Oh you have a crush how sweet" huffing in frustration he angrily crossed his arms "I do not have a crush" "Oh let me guess you think it is love" Harry snickered earning a slap upside the head by Sirius. "What's the matter Ginny you look upset?" Hermione asked shooting Sirius a pointed look who still had a look of disbelief on his face. Getting her meaning he instantly transformed into his dog form and tackled the young red head to the ground licking her face. "Sirius get off now" Ginny demanded angrily trying in vain to push the giant dog off of her.

Laughing at his godfather's antics he shook his head "come on Padfoot you have had your fun get off" Harry said trying to pull the dog off of his girlfriend who simply licked his hand and continued to jump all over Ginny. Picking up her camera Hermione took a couple of shots. "Sirius off! Here let me help" Hermione chuckled walking over to the disgruntled red head and helped her up 'accidentally' yanking on her hair as she did so. "OW" Ginny cried angrily pulling herself out of Hermione's grip and sending her a glare. "Sorry" Hermione said innocently placing the strands of hair into her back pocket "well I think you better get changed before lunch starts" Hermione chuckled pointing to Ginny's ruffled and dirtied appearance. Letting out a shriek of frustration Ginny stormed out of the room while Hermione and Sirius were laughing heavily. "You did that on purpose" Harry said pointing to his godfather shooting him a look of mock anger. "Me no way I was just trying to cheer her up" Sirius said putting on his 'I'm so cute and innocent' look.

"Sure you were Sirius" Harry said rolling his eyes sitting down next to Hermione "just be prepared to have Molly yell your ears off" at this Sirius winced clapping his hands dramatically over his ears as if to make sure they were still there. Laughing at his god-father's he ran a hand through his messy hair "I better go and see if Ginny is ok" he said standing up and stretching. As soon as Harry was out of the room Sirius quickly shut and locked the door before looking around the room wildly "where did everything go? And how did the monopoly game get there"" he asked stunned one minute the potion was there and then he blinked and it was gone "I hid it under the bed" Hermione replied pulling up the blankets and revealing the pot and all the ingredients

"But-but how" sending him a wink she placed her finger to her lips "that is a secret." Deciding not to question her further he laughed as Hermione placed Ginny's hair into the potion "did you see the look on her face when I jumped on her I thought she was going to blow a blood vessel" "yes but I thought we could have a more permanent memory of the occasion" Hermione joked as she held the camera up for him to see "Have I told you how much I love you" Sirius sang dramatically as he pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug "not as much as you love Patty I bet" ""Mum said lunch is ready" George shouted banging on the door "so you better hurry up before Ron inhales it all" Fred added before the sound of their retreating footsteps were heard.

"Well twelve more hours and then the potion will be ready" Hermione said taking as she hid the potion and all the ingredient back in the cupboard "Well if we don't come out of this alive I just want to say that it was a pleasure working with you" Sirius said dramatically placing a hand over his heart and dropping to his knee. Rolling her eyes she chuckled "don't worry there is no way anyone is going to find out about this" Hermione said reassuringly placing the vial into her pocket and sending Sirius a wink. Standing up he shot her a questioning look "if I have learned anything about pulling pranks it is you always get caught" he said wincing a he remembered all the times him and his friends had been caught while they were at Hogwarts.

And the punishments were never pretty shuddering he ran a hand through his shaggy hair "well that is because I wasn't there" Hermione said simply pacing the rest of the ingredients into the pot "besides if you were afraid of being caught you wouldn't have helped me" "I didn't say I was afraid of being caught I was just saying my fair well's for when we get caught red handed" Sirius laughed rubbing the back off his neck. "Relax Patty is going home tonight and she can take the evidence with her. Just me there is no way they can trace this back to us" Hermione said with a smirk as she linked arms with Harry "after all I am the smartest witch of our age. And she is just a ranga" As they made their way down to lunch Hermione smirked as Ginny walked past. Yes that bitch was going to be sorry she betrayed her if it was the last thing she did.

**Well here it is the third chapter and as I said better than ever...I hope. I decided to make the pig scene for the fourth chapter so I could add and make it alot better. The reason why she had a fever was because they were giving her medicine she didn't need and while medicine is good it can make us sick as well. Any way I hope you like the new story and still read and review. **


End file.
